Hands of Fate  Troubled Times
by R.I.Peace
Summary: OW Universe. An old danger makes itself known threatening Jesse, the seven, and others with deadly intentions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This is a continuation in the Hands of Fate Series. Jesse and the seven continue their adventures. Updates may be erratic, since I am still experiencing laptop woes; it sometimes works with the battery and again sometimes without, and then sometimes neither way. I apologize ahead of time, but technology has a way of not cooperating with your plans as well as life in general. So, bear with me as I continue to rant and rave against everything that hinders my muse in so many ways. LOL

WARNING: Some chapters may contain disciplinary spanking toward a teenager. If you don't like, by all means don't read.

Remember folks this is a work of fiction. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p>HANDS OF FATE – Troubled Times<p>

Chapter 1

Everything had been going well for Jesse and the seven men of Four Corners. It had taken some convincing on Chris' part, but Jesse did come in handy on their patrols and not as the extra gun. However, troubled times had a way of creeping up when they were least expected.

Jesse made a mistake while on patrol with Buck and was thoroughly scolded by him and then eventually his pa. Not quite understanding why they severely rebuked him, he sought out one of his favorite thinking spots to hole up for awhile and give the men some time to cool off. Vin found him about an hour later after hearing both Buck's and Chris' concerns.

Without even looking up Vin spoke, "Heard ya had a little trouble on patrol." The silence that followed told him the boy wasn't ready to talk with anyone. "We've all made mistakes and we've learned something from them; good and bad. Not the end of the world. Got to move on. Better that way. Dwelling on it only makes it worse."

He heard the boy stir a little up in the hayloft. "You'd think I committed a murder the way those two acted." Jesse used the back of his hand to wipe some of the moisture from his eyes. "What I don't get is why they lit into me like they did. It was a harmless mistake and…" Jesse fell silent his emotions were running rampant.

The tracker knew what troubled the kid and he had argued extensively with the others after hearing what had occurred earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

He knew something was amiss when he entered that saloon. Both Chris and Buck were grim faced, while the others tried to ignore the growing tension. "Ya gonna tell me about it," Vin began as he took a seat next to J.D., "or do I have to guess?"

"It would seem our young lad made a small mistake on patrol with Buck and these gentlemen," Ezra glanced from Buck to Chris, "have blown it out of proportion."

A defensive Buck growled, "I think if any of us were out there you would have reacted the same way after knowing what's out there."

"My point is that he is unaware of the danger lurking out there. If he had known I believe he would've acted much differently. Yet for some reason you would rather keep him in the dark on this matter."

"Ezra he disobeyed a direct order. I don't care if it's a routine patrol or something else, he needs to listen. Listening is going to keep him alive longer. I warned him that if he disobeyed there would be harsh consequences. He's lucky he didn't get worse." Chris said.

"Ezra has a point. Don't ya think it would be fair to the boy if he knew what is going on?" Vin met Chris' glare without flinching. "I'll bet yer boy knows something is wrong and yer not telling him is driving him to do some of these wild things. He's gonna gain yer attention be it the wrong kind, yet the sooner you nip it the better for the rest of us."

"What do you know about raising a kid?"

"I was one once." Vin abruptly stood and left the saloon.

Ezra stood as well. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me the bias atmosphere at this table has strangled any other notions." He took his leave as well unwittingly following Vin's lead.

"Was that an insult?" A very subdued J.D. suddenly inquired.

"Yes, J.D. it most definitely was." Josiah plainly said.

Nathan finally commented. "I think both sides have a point, although the question remains: Will you be telling Jesse what you know? He sort of knows about this, doesn't he?"

"He knows very little. I never said who did it. The problem I have now is whether to keep him with us or have him remain here. Either way he's in danger."

"Danger is only a state of mind." Josiah casually commented.

An annoyed Buck said. "Remind me to mention that when we're in the thick of it."

Flashing a wide smile Josiah said, "Anytime brother."

Chris contemplated his thoughts. Without a doubt he knew Vin and Ezra would find Jesse and discuss the incident. He also knew they wouldn't overstep their bounds and tell Jesse why he and Buck acted the way they did. They would leave that mess to him. He sighed loudly gaining the unwanted attention of everyone at the table.

"Chris?" Buck asked.

He reached for the shot of rotgut, drank it without hesitation, and grimaced slightly before he, too, left the saloon. Figuring the other two had enough time to talk some sense into his son he decided it was time for him to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A big thank you to the my avid reviewers who have continued to follow me even on to the next story in the Hands of Fate series. Your wonderful reviews keep me going. I also thank all who have added my stories to their favorite and alert lists. I personally recommend to each and every one of you to check out everybody else's profiles. Sometimes you find an interesting new story or learn a little more about the person who read your story. Opening new avenues is a great way to broaden your horizon.

I will be updating my profile, but I'm not quite sure what I will be adding or changing.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

Warning: Revert back to Chapter 1 for any previous warnings. TTFN.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"I would wholeheartedly concur with Mr. Tanner and his indelible wisdom."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one in trouble. I know I made a mistake, but…"

"But we went about it the wrong way." Chris stepped fully into view. "Vin. Ezra. Mind if I talk to my son."

The two men touched their hat brims as they exited the livery stable. Chris climbed the ladder and sat next to his son. "It looks like I owe you an explanation. Do you remember what I told you about Sarah and Adam?"

"Yeah, but you didn't say who or how."

"It's hard for me to talk about it. Buck and I had been away selling a few of my horses when my wife and son were murdered. I found the man that did the deed, but not who had hired him. Turned out it was someone I knew long before I met my wife."

The incredulous tone came across loud and clear. "A woman hired someone to kill them! You knew this person!"

"It was worse than that, but I'm not going into details." The thought sickened him. "It's because of her that I'm worried about your safety."

"Why? What can she do to me?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Chris! This just came in."

"Thanks Mary." He took the envelope and walked toward the jail. He sat down in one of the chairs outside of the jail and felt a sense of déjà vu. The envelope seemed to weigh heavily in his hand. Finally after some thought he opened it and a paralyzing fear struck his heart as he read the letter.

No. Not now.

An angry booming voice hollered his name breaking apart the images of his living nightmare. "Chris!"

He raised his head and saw Buck purposefully striding toward him. "Thought you were on patrol."

"Just finished."

"What's got you all agitated?"

"I know he's your son, but first hear me out."

"What happened Buck?"

Something wasn't quite right yet Buck plowed on ahead. "Chris, he went gallivanting off without so much as a word to me."

The other man went three shades pale. "Where is he? We need to find him!"

"Whoa! Settle down there pard. He's here in town. I've already set him down the right path. The question now is what the hell happened here? What's that?" Buck pointed to the paper Chris had crumpled in his worried state of mind.

Chris passed it on over to Buck who began to read it. A few seconds later he let loose a stream of expletives. "When did you get this?"

"Today. Are you sure Jesse's alright? Where is he now?"

"Easy stud." Buck glanced toward the livery. Inwardly he sighed as he saw Jesse headed their way. "Here he comes now. Probably groused a bit to his best buddy."

Relief passed through the man in black only to be replaced by a burning anger. How could he be so careless?

The boy was met halfway by Chris who bore a look of doom. "I guess Buck told you what happened out on the trail."

"What the hell were you thinking taking off like that?"

"I…"

"Didn't I tell you to listen?"

Jesse was almost positive his pa's tirade was due to something else besides his disobedience. He hadn't seen him like this since the first time they had met. "Yes sir."

"Then why the hell didn't you?"

He had no idea what to say. Prior experience taught him not to back talk when Chris got his dander up. It usually ended badly for him.

"I'm waiting for an answer!"

"I don't know." He mumbled to the dusty ground.

"Well I know one thing. It will be awhile before you go on any more patrols. Get to your room."

He raised his eyes to meet his pa's and saw not only the anger, but a good deal of worry. He nodded and left in the direction of the boardinghouse, but instead he went to a place where he thought he wouldn't be found.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"She's obsessed with me. She wants me all to herself. If I get close to anyone she's threatened to kill them." A distant voice echoed within his head. <em>"I'll kill anyone who comes between us."<em>

"You think she would try to kill me?" He paused. "Is that why you've never asked Mrs. Travis?" Chris nodded. "Why are you letting her control your life?"

"She destroyed my life once. I won't let her do it again." His hazel green eyes met Jesse's.

"I'm sorry for not listening to Buck and I will apologize to him later." A new thought hit Jesse and he knew he needed an answer. "Are you leaving me behind?"

"I don't intend to. You're one of us." Chris hesitated and then said. "Now it's my turn to apologize. Vin and Ezra stuck up for you and I admit it was wrong of me to yell when you had no idea what had come about earlier. If you haven't figured it out I have a tendency to bark first, especially where you are concerned. It's part of my protective nature."

Jesse accepted his pa's apology. He, too, was concerned, but he was more concerned about a few other innocent people. "What about Mrs. Travis and Billy? Do you think they'll be in any danger? Especially after what happened the last time."

"If I know Mary she will not shy away from danger. I might convince her to send Billy back to his grandfather for a timely visit, but that's about all I can do. She's about as stubborn as you are when it comes to self-preservation."

"Independent people have a tendency to do that." The teenager cheekily replied.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Is that your excuse?"

"Uh, well…" Jesse gulped nervously. "Am I still in trouble?" He had nowhere to move since his back was against the wall of the stable.

Chris' expression changed. "No." Jesse sighed in relief. "However if you pull something like that again you will be."

"I understand. Hey, do you think Vin would let me try that fancy rifle of his?"

His pa knew which rifle his son was talking about. The one that Lucius Stutz had previously owned. "We'll have to ask him. Are you looking to challenge Vin?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing how good I am against him. As long as I had your permission of course."

Reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair, Chris said, "Well let's go and ask him. You do understand why you have to be cautious, right?"

"Sure pa. Hey, does this mean I can go on patrols again?" His son sounded hopeful.

"Why don't we skip tonight and see how things are in the morning."

"Fair enough."

As they came out of the stable Chris heard, "About time, thought you decided to bed down with them horses."

"Thanks. Vin, Jesse wants to know if you wouldn't mind practicing some with your fancy rifle soon."

"Whenever yer up to it kid, we'll do it. I'd say bring yer pa with ya, too." Vin winked.

* * *

><p>A few days later, one could find Chris, Vin and Jesse out by Chris' cabin setting up a shooting range of sorts. Josiah and Ezra happened along and suggested an even more challenging idea. About a half hour later there were empty bottles hanging from a tree limb. The slight breeze of the day had the bottles swaying to and fro; perfect for the shooters.<p>

They each took aim at one bottle, one at a time. Vin let Jesse use the assassin's rifle a few times to get a feel for the fancy weapon. Even Chris joined the fun. He wanted to see how fast the kid was and how true his aim turned out to be. He wasn't disappointed. Although an old fear tickled Chris' senses, he refused to willingly ruin their day. There would be more time for that later, while his son slept the night away.

Later that night, Chris and Vin sat inside the Sheriff's office discussing Jesse's abilities. "He's a damn good shot, Chris. Not quite as good as me or you, but damn close. I think he even bests J.D."

"It's a little too scary how good that kid is."

"I can see ya got a lot on yer mind tonight. Thinkin' about that letter you received."

"That and some other things."

"At least you and the kid came to an understanding. He's probably not happy knowing he needs to be in sight of at least one of us, but you loosening the reins is better than nothing." The tracker laughed.

* * *

><p>Later on that same evening Chris returned to his room at the boarding house. He asked Josiah, "Did he give ya any trouble?"<p>

"That's a right smart boy you have there. Don't trade him for anything."

"Never planned on it."

"Give any thought on what you're going to do."

"Been thinkin' so much my head hurts. Jesse's right, I can't allow someone to rule my fear. If she thinks she can win I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"At least you're headed down the right track. Forgiveness is a start. That boy needs room to grow."

"It's gonna take some gettin' use to."

"It always does and you got a few extra hands to help you along the way."

"Appreciate that Josiah." They parted company for the night. Chris got ready for bed and he couldn't help but check on his boy as he slept. There were many times he wished he could have been there when that boy needed someone to lean on. At least he's here now. That was what mattered most.

* * *

><p>The stage pulled in the following afternoon. Judge Travis was among its passengers as well as an older gentlemen and a young woman who Buck immediately took a fancy to; nothing odd about that.<p>

She had a slim build, fair skin, long sandy colored hair pulled back into a clip, and eyes the color of the sky. Her luggage consisted of a carpet bag, a suitcase, and one small trunk. As she stepped down from the coach a gentleman's hand engaged hers and helped her keep her balance.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Where may I find the Hotel?"

"If you'll allow me, I will personally escort you to your destination." He glanced about and soon found whom he needed. "J.D.! Come and help this fine lady with her luggage.

"Aw Buck!" A disgruntled J.D. voiced his displeasure.

Josiah plainly stated. "Looks like Buck found another object of affection."

"Sure looks that way." Chris agreed.

The teenager next to the man in the black duster looked on, content to only watch.

"She sure is something to look at." Vin admitted.

"I think I'll offer my services as well. Can't let Mr. Wilmington have all the fun?"

They watched as the gambler strolled to catch up to Buck, J.D., and the mysterious woman.

"Did I hear right? Ezra offered to help." A perplexed Nathan had come by and was now scratching his head.

"I doubt that he'll catch up anytime soon." True to Vin's word, they watched and waited as J.D. struggled with the lady's luggage while Buck escorted her. Ezra finally caught up with them as they reached the Hotel's door. "See, he won't do menial labor."

Josiah added, " Not unless it's Maude."

"Yep, that's Ez." Vin slowly shook his head.

The woman thanked her two would be admirers. "Gentlemen, I've had a long journey would you please excuse me."

"Certainly, Miss…" Ezra fished for a name to go with that beautiful face.

"Whitfield. Daphne Whitfield."

"Ezra Standish. It's been a delight and a pleasure to meet such a fine woman as yourself, Miss Whitfield." The gambler bowed slightly to the lady.

Buck rolled his eyes. He didn't want any competition, but if Ezra insisted he would give the conman a run for his money. Before Ezra could take another breath, Buck quickly asked his question. "Would you care to join me for dinner, Miss Whitfield?"

Both men were rightfully handsome devils. She normally never mixed business with pleasure, but perhaps she would bend the rule this time. "I would be delighted, Mr…" She did not know his surname. The younger man had called him Buck.

"Wilmington. Most folks call me Buck."

"Fair enough, Buck. I would be happy to join you for dinner."

"I will meet you back here in about three hours."

"I will be waiting." She smiled and batted her long eyelashes at him. She nodded to the Ezra as she made her way to the desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. No money has passed hands. Pure enjoyment only, just decided to carry the torch like so many others before me.

**Warning: **Cussing and such. All previous warnings apply – see first chapter for those.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"So, Buck's charms outsmarted ya." Tanner ribbed the gambler.

"He did no such thing."

The younger lawman interjected. "Nah, Buck opened his mouth first and beat him to it."

"Does this beauty have a name?"

"Daphne Whitfield." The way it rolled off of Ezra's tongue told the others he had it as bad as Buck.

"Can't believe we lost two that fast." Nathan shook his head at Ezra's love struck expression.

* * *

><p>Buck continued to exude his charm upon Ms. Whitfield for the better part of the day.<p>

"Now what brings a beautiful woman like you out to a town like this."

Her answer raised Buck's eyebrows. "I'm on holiday, Mr. Wilmington."

"Holiday. What do you do Ms. Whitfield?"

"You might say I have a long range of abilities." She politely answered.

* * *

><p>Buck had many plans for him and the young and beautiful woman after dinner. As with all best laid plans, they went south since the Judge requested that he, Vin, J.D., and Josiah ride over to a nearby town and help the sheriff with a particular situation. Ezra kindly offered his services to entertain Ms. Whitfield. Buck, of course, was none too pleased with that especially when the next few words out of that conman's mouth were intended for his ears only. "All's fair in love and war, Mr. Wilmington." Ezra touched the brim of his hat as he escorted Ms. Whitfield down the boardwalk.<p>

Later that same evening a certain gunman and his son leisurely walked from the hotel to their room at the boardinghouse. They had spent an enjoyable dinner with Mary, Billy and Judge Travis. Chris tilted his head not sure if he saw what he thought he saw. Sure enough he did.

"Why are you grinning?"

Times like these were the best for Jesse. He loved to tease his pa whenever he could get the chance. The good natured ribbing from time to time was good for their spirits. "Come on pa."

"What?" Chris would've been lying if he wasn't at least mildly curious.

Jesse rolled his eyes in disbelief. Some days his father was as dense as a thick fog. "When are you going to ask Mrs. Travis?"

He had a feeling what Jesse was getting at, but he wasn't ready to give in that easily. Playing dumb he said, "Ask her what?" A slow smirk crept over his features.

Before an exasperated teen could answer an ominous click of a hammer being cocked was heard on the still night air.

Chris reacted quicker. "Jesse, get down!" He launched his body barreling into Jesse knocking him and himself to the ground. The bullet buried itself into a nearby hitching post. The time for explanations had passed as Chris got both himself and Jesse out of the openness of the street. In the act of self-preservation, Chris flipped over a small table to act as their shield. They were both hunkered down. To be exact they were pinned down and peppered by a steady stream of bullets. One shooter was bad enough, but two certainly spelled certain doom.

"Where are the shots coming from?" Jesse asked, becasue he didn't dare lift his head for fear of it being shot off.

"Damned if I know!" Chris was in the same position as his son. He couldn't even squeeze off a shot. "Stay down!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Jesse shouted over the din.

"They're going to need to reload, that's when we'll move."

"Fine by me. Ya think Ezra and Nathan are on their way?"

"Should be. Not sure if they'll see anything better than we can at the moment."

"Probably better since they're not pinned down."

A slight bit of a pause had Chris motioning to Jesse to move. As quick as they could they tried to find better cover. Jesse inadvertently stepped upon some debris lying in the street. He fought to gain purchase, which resulted in more slipping and stumbling. Eventually he lost the battle and hit the ground hard. A bullet intended to end a life embedded itself where moments ago Jesse had been standing.

Horrified by his son's almost imminent death, Chris yanked him up by the arm and once again dove for cover behind another object. "You alright?"

Breathless Jesse replied. "Yeah." He tried to gulp down a few more deep breaths in between. "That was too close."

"Close doesn't even cover it. That bullet had your name on it."

Realization dawned upon his son. ""What?"

"It's got her signature all over it. She's after you and I'm going to do my best to keep you safe. I've buried one son I'm not ready to bury another."

More gun shots broke out, but this time they were aimed elsewhere. There was no doubt Ezra and Nathan had joined the fight. Shortly thereafter silence soon followed.

"Chris! Jesse!" Nathan called out.

"We're over here, Nathan!"

"Thank God. Ezra! They're alright."

A sigh of relief from the gambler was heard as he approached. "Sorry, Chris, the darkness of the night allowed those devils to escape. We're thinking there were at least two."

"They're after Jesse."

His statement stunned the two men into silence. "Then that means she's back."

"I hate to say it, but yeah."

* * *

><p>The next day found Chris and Ezra rehashing the night before last. "I understand your concern, but we both know how independent your son can truly be. I'd say he will put up with your plan for approximately a week and then begin a rebellion that will rival hell's fury."<p>

A defeated sounding sigh escaped Chris. "Quit remindin' me. Don't think I haven't thought about it. I hardly slept."

"How did Jesse sleep?"

"Like a rock."

"Speaking of the lad, am I to understand Nathan drew the short straw this morning. He really takes to the role of babysitting. After all…"

A booming voice disrupted their conversation. "Babysitting! Shit. Shall we add that to the growing list?"

"Back so soon?"

"Buck, what are ya jawing about?"

The rogue of a ladies' man continued. "I'm talking about the wild goose chase we were sent on. That's what I'm talking about." He nodded for emphasis.

"Hell, finding a wild goose would've been at least something." Josiah added.

The incredulous tone couldn't have been mistaken for anything else. "What? I thought the Judge got a telegram from the Sheriff." Chris' gut already churned from the most recent events, now this added to it.

Buck didn't even bother to hide his irritability at the situation. "Sheriff Jameson said he had not sent a telegram. Whatever the Judge received did not come from him."

"One and a half days for nothin'." A disgruntled J.D. moaned.

Chris' concern grew with each bit of news he received. "This proves it's her."

"Where's Jesse?" Buck asked noticing for the first time that the kid was nowhere to be seen. Dread crept over him.

Chris waylaid his friend's fears. "He's with Nathan. However, after last night things are going to change. We need to keep an extra close watch on him."

So far Vin had remained quiet. He finally asked, "What happened?"

Ezra filled the rest of them in on the details from the previous evening. "We had a couple of shootists who decided to use Jesse as target practice. Thanks to Chris' quick thinking they came out of it with nothing but a few minor scrapes."

"I'd hate to envision what could've been if Chris had not been with him." Josiah spoke his thoughts out loud.

Chris outwardly shuddered after Josiah's last comment. That was the thing that kept him awake for most of the night.

"So the plan is to keep Jesse under our watchful eyes until Ms. Gaines and her hired help are placed under lock and key or buried six feet under. Is that correct?" Josiah surmised.

Their quiet companion finally couldn't contain his feelings on the subject. "Hell Chris! Ya'll be lucky if he lasts more than two weeks. If he lasts any longer I'd be surprised. We've seen how he reacts to his freedom being ripped from him. It ain't going to sit too well with him and ya know it."

"Care to make a small wager, Mr. Tanner?"

Chris' tone held a warning when he said, "Ezra."

"I'll take that bet if Vin doesn't." Buck interrupted. "Put me down for a week."

J.D. couldn't help but follow Buck's lead. "Make mine eight days." He smugly thought he one upped his mentor after Buck frowned. "Vin, are ya in?"

Vin had been carefully watching Chris' emotions, yet he decided to trust his instincts. "Yeah." Everyone in the room watched as Chris' mouth fell open from surprise. "It's an easy bet. Ya can put me down for two weeks."

"Preacher?"

"Hmm, it would seem all the good ones are taken." Josiah closed his eyes and looked to the heavens for guidance. Reaching some kind of a conclusion whether it was blessed or not he finally opened his eyes and said, "Put me down for one day shy of a week."

"Chris, care to place a bet?" Ezra prodded.

"It's not my place to put down a wager; however, I do believe Vin will win this bet."

Ezra smiled wholeheartedly. "What better way to assure that then by placing a small monetary donation to increase the winnings."

J.D. asked, "Why do you think Vin will win?"

"Because he's attuned to the way the man thinks. That's why." Buck replied.

Josiah was just as curious as J.D. "Vin, how did you figure two weeks?"

All eyes were now on Vin. He felt slightly uncomfortable being the focus of their attention. He managed to speak, but was a little quieter than usual. "First week's a given."

"Why's that?" Buck inquired.

"He's scared."

Josiah then asked, "And the second week?"

"The second week he'll mind his pa in order to save his backside. After that, I expect all hell to break loose. Not sure if Chris or any us will be able to contain the fall out once it begins."

Chris shuddered again, although this time someone was paying attention.

"You got a chill, Chris?" Josiah was quick to ask.

"Nothin' Nathan can fix." Chris truthfully answered.

"Thinking about Jesse?"

"Yeah. I guess it shows."

The big man nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ezra! I didn't hear your wager!" Buck shouted.

The gambler nonchalantly answered. "Oh, I agree wholeheartedly with Chris and Vin. Yet I might add that the second week will produce a very sulky and taciturn individual."

Again Josiah saw Chris shudder. "Chris, are you sure you aren't coming down with something?"

"What I'm coming down with is…"

"Jesse-itis." Buck quipped.

Not too long after that is when Nathan and Jesse arrived. They looked to each other and then again to the men standing or seated around the jail. "Kid, I do believe we missed something." The six men readily burst out laughing, even harder than moments ago.

* * *

><p>AN: A big thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. I apologize ahead of time for not responding to some of you lately. It's been really difficult for me to even get my laptop to power up lately, let alone get on the internet. So, yes, laptop woes continue to plague me and regrettably I don't have the money to get a new one just yet. So, if you will, please bear with me as my updates will be few and far between as I must bow to the whims of my ill-fated laptop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **This chapter will contain spanking. If you don't like please by all means don't read. Don't hold it against me if your curiosity gets the better of you. Remember, it's a work of fiction.

All previous disclaimers and such apply here as well.

A/N: No my laptop still ain't working correctly. When it works I will try to put up a new chapter. If there are errors I apologize all other mistakes are my own, not beta'd.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"A toast to your ability to shake things up," Glasses clinked.

"Why thank you kindly, sir." She took a sip of the brandy. "And a toast to you as well, without you as my backup those nasty interferences might have gotten the better of me."

The debonair voice replied. "No one gets the better of my girl. No one."

More brandy was consumed that night amid many female giggles and manly laughter.

* * *

><p>True to Vin's words the first week under their watchful eyes went smoothly or as Ezra quoted, "Too smoothly." The second week proved both Vin's and Ezra's words to the letter. Jesse's attitude went south and yet he was mindful of his pa, although the look in his eyes showed the world his true feelings.<p>

On the morning of the last day of the second week found Chris and Jesse sitting outside the jail soaking up the sunshine. Chris thought it was best to keep Jesse out of closed confined places as much as possible. So far it seemed to be working to his advantage until a certain rogue and his new lady friend came strolling on by.

"Hey Chris! Jesse! Mighty fine day."

Jesse muttered. "For most people."

Chris immediately sat up straighter and focused a steely glare in the direction of his son. One word, namely a name, held enough warning to frighten a dozen men on horseback. "Jesse."

Unperturbed by the display between father and son didn't stop the beauty hanging off of Buck's arm from opening her mouth. She lightly slapped his arm gaining his full attention. "Buck, where are your manners? Shall I go and find Ezra?"

"Huh? You'll do no such thing." He playfully chided.

The reply that Jesse had been about to issue was halted by another fearsome glare and one hand that firmly gripped his shoulder.

"Ms. Daphne Whitfield, I would like you to meet Chris Larabee and his son, Jesse. They are fellow peacekeepers. Ms. Whitfield is here on holiday." The giddiness in Buck's voice had Jesse rolling his eyes skyward.

Chris touched the brim of his hat and nudged his son to do likewise. Jesse reluctantly conceded to his father's wishes.

"I take it you've been enjoying your stay?" Chris politely asked.

Her eyes looked up and fluttered in Buck's direction as she answered. "Immensely. Thank you for asking. Little towns have always held a mysterious appeal."

"Hope you continue to enjoy your stay, ma'am."

"Oh I'll make sure she does." Buck winked. Peals of laughter could be heard as they strolled arm in arm down the street.

He didn't like the woman. He didn't know why, but Jesse did not like her one bit nor did he trust her. However, Buck wasn't the only one he had to contend with on that issue. Ezra had fallen for the woman as well. Ms. Whitfield and Buck may have left, but his pa's firm grip remained. That spelled trouble in his book. The sound of his pa's angry, steely voice didn't help matters either.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I know you have better manners than that."

Jesse wasn't quite sure how to answer. The problem was he didn't feel the least bit remorseful about it.

"Maybe it would be better if I went to my room. Oh, never mind I can't go unless you or someone else comes along as my babysitter." His comment reeked of sarcasm.

Chris' patience was wearing thin and it was not even noon. "Is that what you want? Because if it is let me tell you what you can expect."

Jesse knew this next bit of news would surely not bode well for him.

"One, you'll sit in that room for the remainder of the day with a guard posted outside your door. Two, my hand will repeatedly connect with your backside giving it a warming it won't soon forget."

Jesse thought it would not be a warming more like a burning. It had been awhile since he was a recipient of a tanning.

Chris watched as his son visible gulped, "So you either abide by my wishes or face the consequences. The choice is up to you."

Some choices, Jesse thought. "Fine, I'll do better."

Chris noted there wasn't any forthcoming apology but he would take what he got.

* * *

><p>The next day all hell broke loose in so many directions the peacekeepers had trouble saying on top of things. Chris and Jesse's day started at the crack of dawn. At first they thought it might have been a stray bullet. Yet when a few more followed the path of the first they thought otherwise. They spent their morning flat against the floorboards. Chris' blood was boiling by the time the others came to their rescue.<p>

"Did you see anyone?"

"Sorry Chris. They done got away." Vin admitted.

"Damn!" Twice now they've been shot at and still no leads. His frustration was mounting.

Later that same morning Jesse ditched his current babysitter, J.D.

"Chris! Chris!" J.D. came running down the street.

"J.D.! Where's Jesse?"

"That's what I came to see you about. He took off. One minute I was talking to him and the next moment he weren't there."

"Where were you when this happened?"

J.D. answered. "Near the livery. I checked before coming here. Rogue is still in his stall."

"If I know my son, I'll bet his horse is now gone. We're going to check again." Sure enough, Rogue was nowhere in sight. It was at that moment Chris saw red.

Chris found the others at the saloon. He asked Vin if he would help track his son down, but before Vin could agree some yahoos decided to rob the bank.

"Is it a full moon or something?" J.D. yelled as he joined the rest in keeping the peace.

"It's definitely something!" Nathan agreed.

Buck shouted. "We'll take care of this! You go find yer boy!"

"We'll catch up with ya later." Vin reassured his friend.

Chris purposely strode toward the livery and asked Yosemite if he'd seen Jesse. The other man shook his head negatively. He thanked the man before riding off. He decided to check the cabin first, since he hadn't a clue as to where his son could possibly ride off to.

When nightfall came Jesse made camp. He knew once Chris caught up he'd be in a world of trouble. Never had he wanted to hurt his pa, but he detested the idea of everyone watching his every move; including the killers.

Chris immediately knew Jesse hadn't set foot near the cabin. He should have known the boy wouldn't be waiting for his pa to tan his backside. Swinging his horse around he continued his search. He, too, made camp as the darkness of the night crept over the land. Earlier the next morning both father and son were back on the dusty trail.

* * *

><p>Back in town five out of the six met for breakfast. "Chris not back yet?" J.D. inquired.<p>

"No, and I'm worried." Nathan replied.

"That means Jesse ain't at the cabin."

"Should we go after them?"

"Reckon we shouldn't leave the town unprotected." Vin answered. "Not while that bitch's hired help runs free."

"Chris wouldn't harm him, would he?"

Buck set J.D. straight. "Just the end he sits on, kid. He deserves at least that much."

"Have a little more faith in the man, J.D. Chris wouldn't harm what he loves." Josiah concluded. "Besides I think Vin and Buck should go."

The appointed men nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>All this time Jesse fought his conscious. It wasn't anyone's fault, but the woman obsessed with Chris. By running away he had only punished himself, his pa, and everybody else who gave a damn about him. "Aw hell!" He turned Rogue around and headed toward home. "This ain't going to be easy. Pa's going to tan my hide." He muttered to himself and to his horse. The thought of riding with an extremely sore backside had him cringing.<p>

* * *

><p>At the hotel in town a woman and a man conversed in hushed tones. "Think he'll return?"<p>

"Oh I know he'll return. If he's anything like the man who raises him, he'll return."

Then the man asked, "The big question is: can you make him run again?"

"Honey, once a runner always a runner. That boy will never change. And now that I know what makes him tick the rest will be easy." She thought again of Buck and how he was such a fountain of information.

"Like leading a lamb to slaughter."

"You got that right."

* * *

><p>Sitting near the fire Jesse finally gave into the hurt that paralyzed him. As soon as one fell the others followed and at that point is when he heard the distinct sound of someone approaching his camp. He cautiously pulled his gun out of its holster and pointed it in the direction from where he thought he heard someone moving through the brush.<p>

A figure materialized, a silhouette lit up by the fire's light. Jesse cocked his gun in warning and whomever approached stopped in his tracks gauging the situation. A voice said, "Easy now. Don't want no trouble."

Jesse released the breath he had been holding. "Pa?"

Chris, too, visibly relaxed as he stepped closer to the campfire and took in the current emotional state of his son. Jesse had already re-holstered his gun, but he hadn't bothered to wipe the tearstains from his face.

"Mind if I join ya?" Chris asked.

The answer he received held no warmth. The kid's voice was raw with hurt and pain. The anger Chris had earlier was pushed aside as he settled himself down near the fire. "You eat anything?"

Jesse nodded and then like an afterthought a hand wiped the embarrassing remnants of his earlier emotions from his face. He looked away from his father ashamed by his actions.

"Jesse." When Chris didn't receive a response he said, "Look at me son."

His son reluctantly raised his eyes to meet his father's gaze. What he saw brought forth another wave of hurt. He finally blurted, "I'm sorry pa. I know nothin' that I say now will keep you from tanning my backside, but I got to say it anyway."

Chris listened to what his son had to say.

"Sorry I took off again. I'm convinced that I will never be able to control it, since it's something that comes naturally. I've tried pa, I really have."

His pa interrupted by saying, "Yet here we sit. It took a lot of courage on your part to admit you were wrong. You may not believe this later, but by turning around and talking to me you have lessened your punishment."

"How so? Does it mean you aren't going to blister my hide?" Jesse wanted clarification.

"Not a chance. I'm going to blister it, but at least you'll keep your britches."

His face reddened as his mind reeled from his father's last comment. He never wanted to experience that, but something told him someday he'd push it too far. When he finally found his voice he asked about the inevitable. "So…when will you…um…you know…um…do it?" His earlier feeling of bravery diminished rapidly.

"It will keep until we're back home."

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief thankful he wouldn't be riding with a sore backside. "Pa?" He nervously licked his lips. "I reckon I have no right to ask, but could we stop at the cabin before going to town?"

Chris knew exactly why his son requested they stop at the cabin. Being a private man himself he understood immensely. He kept his features stern. "Fine by me, but it doesn't change the outcome. I expect you to ride to town the next day." He watched as Jesse contemplated his options.

"Cabin."

"It's late. Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

Jesse agreed. Yet with all he had to look forward to kept him awake for most of the night. The next morning they broke camp.

Chris could see Jesse had barely slept. The sooner they got this over with the better. Jesse' anxiety almost had him considering not going through with it. However, if he did that he was sure his son would learn nothing and he didn't cotton to that idea at all.

His resolve wavered many times during their ride home, especially since Jesse continued to hold the look of abject misery. He was snapped from his current pondering state of mind when Jesse shouted, "Riders coming on strong!"

Sure enough, two riders were kicking up dust and headed their way. Chris had them move off the trail. He wasn't sure if they were friend or foe from this distance. As they continued to get closer Chris said, "Stay here. Don't move until I tell you to. Understand?"

Chris held Jesse's gaze and in some weird way Jesse knew exactly what his pa had meant. Basically if he disobeyed he would be on the receiving end of a bare ass whipping. "Yes sir."

The riders slowed down and eventually stopped on the trail. Both he and Chris could sense their uncertainty. Chris had his gun drawn ready for action as he cautiously approached them. After several intense minutes Jesse heard Chris call to him.

He led both Pony and Rogue out from the grove of trees to where Chris stood. It was then that he noticed the two riders were Buck and Vin.

"You had us a might worried ya old dog." Buck poked fun at his friend.

"I see ya found him." Vin's gaze settled on Jesse. "Ya headed back to town?"

"We're going to stop at the cabin." Vin watched as Jesse's gaze dropped to the ground.

"Well if ya don't mind, we'll accompany y'all to your destination."

"Won't argue with that." Chris walked back to where Jesse and the horses stood. They both mounted their horses in silence and rode off with the others.

Once they reached the cabin, Vin and Buck scouted the area thoroughly deeming it safe and soon it became time for them to part company. Chris thanked his friends and told them they would be in town tomorrow, but didn't specify a time. The two men understood what needed to be done and they, too, wanted to be well out of earshot when it began.

After Buck and Vin left, Chris and Jesse took care of the horses. "As soon as we're done with this we're going to address your recent adventure." Jesse momentarily paused absorbing that statement with dread.

He replied, "Yes sir."

For Jesse it was one of the worst tannings he had ever received. He knew he deserved each and every bit of it. His pa thoroughly covered his backside not one part escaped. The days of sitting comfortably were but a distant memory. Once he had some minimal control of his emotions Jesse and his pa talked some more.

"Jesse, I don't want to do this again. However, if you give me cause, I will."

There was certainly no way he wanted to indulge in this experience again. He counted himself lucky because he got to keep his britches. Didn't even want to think how bad this could have been without them. As his pa helped him to stand upon those shaky legs he answered. "Believe me pa, I won't."

Chris stood, pulled his boy into an embrace, and rested his chin on top of his son's head. It was at that moment Jesse said, "Do we really have to ride to town tomorrow?"

Slightly smiling over the top of Jesse's head, Chris answered. "Sorry son, but yes we're riding tomorrow."

Jesse's eyes watered at the thought. "Are we leaving early?"

"No." His son breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on, I think you need to get some rest." Chris moved away to turn down the covers of the bed.

"What about supper?"

"I promise I'll wake you in a few hours." He tousled Jesse's hair.

The kid unbuttoned his shirt with hardly any problem, however his boots proved to be the more difficult task. The once simple act of sitting took his breath away.

Chris heard his son's quick and painful gasp and watched as he shot up off the bed. He asked, "Problem?"

Quickly he hid his embarrassment. "No. I'll just sleep with my boots on."

"Lie down." The look his son shot him was priceless. "Now."

Jesse reluctantly complied. Face down on his pillow he wondered how much more pain he would endure.

Chris slowly and carefully removed his sons boots and socks. "Is that better?" When he received no reply, he moved closer and cocked his head to listen. There was no mistaking the sound of his son's heavy breathing indicating he was sleeping soundly. He gently pulled up the quilt and covered his son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As promised Chris woke Jesse for supper. Even though he was quite certain the smell of the chicken and dumplings had Jesse more or less awake before he even tried to rouse him. He felt slightly guilty when he heard another painful gasp escape his son's lips as a sore backside made contact with the bed.

"Pa, do I have to sit at the table?"

"Yep."

Jesse thought damn.

Wow, Chris was astonished at how whiny his son had become. "Quit your whining. Are you going to eat or are you going to stay in bed? Makes no difference to me."

"I'll eat just don't expect me to get there real fast like."

Jesse missed the amused expression upon his pa's face. No matter how hard he tried not to focus on the pain it was always there with every step he took. His britches chafed unmercifully against his backside. By the time he gingerly sat down he asked, "Did you save me some?"

"Almost ate the whole pot waiting for you." Jesse didn't quite appreciate Chris' sense of humor.

"Keep making them faces and we'll see how well you sit on your horse tomorrow." Without further hesitation Jesse picked up his fork and began to eat.

After supper the kid went back to bed. Chris took a plate outside and handed it to Vin. "Thanks, Chris. How's the kid?"

"Sore. A good nights sleep may help."

"Do ya really believe he'll be able to ride tomorrow? From what I overheard he could barely walk."

"Hell I know he's not going to ride." Vin shot him a questioning look. "Do you really think I'd be that cruel?"

"Yer son thinks so. When are ya goin' to let him off the hook?"

"When he stops his whining and tells me what I want to hear." Chris lit a cheroot. "Any other problems?"

"Nope. It's been quiet. I reckon I'll hang out here 'til morning and then ride back. That should ease yer mind fer the night."

"Thanks Vin." He took the empty plate back into the cabin then returned to sit for a few hours with his friend watching the stars.

Jesse may have slept the night, but the next morning was as painful as the night before. He made a mental note to himself never to put himself in this state of pain again. Then he groaned loudly as he thought of their ride to town later. Should have went straight to the boardinghouse, then he sure wouldn't have been riding anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Hey Vin!" The tracker looked up expectantly from his morning cup of coffee. "Is Chris coming to town today?"<p>

"I doubt it. There's no way his boy will sit in a saddle."

"But Buck kept saying…"

"I know J.D., but trust me Jesse ain't going to be ridin'." Vin thought Buck needed to keep his mouth shut. He began to wonder who else knew of their whereabouts. It didn't take long for him to make a decision and keep an eye on the cabin until Chris and Jesse were back in town. His glance shifted to the left as the rogue made his appearance.

"You heading over there again?"

Vin carefully considered his next choice of words. "Maybe later. Can never be sure when those two devils may take another pot shot or two."

"Well they have been awful quiet."

"Yeah. Proves Chris was right."

"That it does."

* * *

><p>"Pa, I'll be ready whenever you're ready to ride." Jesse said with resignation.<p>

Not believing one word that came from Jesse's mouth Chris asked, "Are you sure?"

No. Although I ain't going to tell you that. Yeah, I really want to sit on a hard leather saddle while at a cantor let alone a walk. Hell, I don't even think I could mount up let alone sit. So, instead he said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh huh. Come here." While he had been listening Chris had sat down upon the bed.

Aw hell, he knows I'm lying. Damn, I'm right back where I started. He had no choice but to do as his pa ordered. Too soon for his liking he stood in front of him.

"Have a seat."

"I'd rather not."

Chris called his bluff. "If you can ride then sitting here on the bed should be just as easy if not simple."

He was definitely in a fix. Jesse could see that his pa didn't believe him. Well, he tried. Fine. If he wants the truth I'll give him the truth. "Alright. I can't sit and I sure as hell can't ride." He nervously chewed on his lower lip while waiting for an answer.

"Then why did you lie?"

"I figured you were tired of hearing me moan and groan about it. Also I reckoned you had your mind set on it and nothing I said was going to change it."

"You're right I am tired of hearing you whine. What I wanted to hear from you was the truth. Not what you thought I wanted to hear. I'm beginning to believe I didn't get my point across."

Oh no. He can't be serious. Jesse quickly stated. "You did, in more ways than you can imagine."

Chris' uncertainty grew as he said, "Did I? Because I don't think I succeeded, since you just lied to me."

"Pa…I…I…" Jesse abruptly looked away his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Jesse, look at me." Chris waited until Jesse's eyes were focused back on him. "Hey, if you're not up to something I expect you to tell me. I know I came down pretty hard on you, but I always want you to be straight with me."

"But…wait…why did you tell Buck and Vin we would be in town today?" It looked as if the kid finally figured it out. "Are they the only ones that know where we are?"

"I doubt it. By now half the town knows and so do the assassins."

Jesse had opened his mouth to speak only to close it and reopen it and close it again. Assassins? Did he say assassins? "Did you just say…"

"I didn't mince my words, did I?"

"Was somebody here last night?"

"Only Vin. He'll be back tonight. He's looking out for both of us."

"Then that means…Why would Buck do that?"

"Because he can't help himself, especially when it comes to a pretty lady."

"You think it's her?"

"Not sure. Perhaps she works for someone or maybe she has a partner. I don't know, but what I do know is that I want you to mind your surroundings at all times. Anything out of place, you come and tell me."

"What about Ezra, could he be giving information to the supposed killers?"

"Ezra keeps more to himself. Buck has a bad habit of jawing about things that others consider private. Like I said I'll know more when Vin comes later. Are you done changing the subject?"

"Well, yeah, but at least we're on the same page again. When are we riding to town?"

"When I know you are able to sit in the saddle for some length of time."

"What are you contemplating?"

"Maybe I will need to be the deciding factor on whether or not you can ride."

"What does that mean…oh wait…you can't be serious…you are…fine…I guess you would be the better judge since you applied the heat and probably could tell how bad it really is." Chris smiled as his son pouted over the situation.

"Next time you'll stay out of trouble."

"I hope there won't be a next time."

"You and me both. I sure as hell don't like it."

"And you think I do?"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I thought Mr. Wilmington told you they were going to be back two days ago."

"He did. However he also informed me that Mr. Larabee needed to set his boy straight."

"Oh that explains everything. You do know that they are suspicious of you."

"Oh, I know. It's what makes this more interesting. My holiday is just about over and I think we need a little respite and so do they. A little complacency goes a long way."

"You are a vixen. I can see why you are so desired by many."

"Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

><p>Chris and Jesse arrived in Four Corners two days past the original plan. Another week passed without incident. Even though things were quiet Chris refused to allow Jesse to go anywhere without one of them by his side. For the most part the kid cooperated his recent punishment still fresh in his mind. However, that didn't stop him from grousing about it whenever he thought someone would listen.<p>

Buck, however, was almost smug over the whole ordeal.

"See? It's been a week and nothing's happened. Don't you feel right bad blaming someone you barely know?"

Chris wasn't convinced. "As far as I can tell, it ain't over yet."

"Besides, I've never seen that little lady even toting a gun. I rightly doubt she could even lift one. Such a delicate flower she is."

"Don't mean she don't have one. I wouldn't judge a book by its cover and neither should you."

"She's not a book. She's a woman." Buck protested. "Ezra, tell them she's a woman."

"I concur with your observation, but I too have not been fully taken in by her charms."

"You could have fooled us."

"Daphne is such a gregarious person. One must stay on his toes to keep up with the likes of her."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for her?"

"Is that what Ezra said?"

"It was implied."

Jesse watched and listened. What he surmised was that Buck was head over heels and Ezra seemed to be enjoying another con currently in play. Maybe that was what this whole thing was, another con. He needed to get a better idea as to who this woman was and what better way then to be paired with Buck for the day. He only hoped he would be able to handle it.

A few days later he got his wish. Buck was assigned to watch him. As they walked toward the General Store the object of Buck's desire and Jesse's curiosity came around the corner. "Why hello, Daphne, fancy meeting you on the street." Buck touched his hat. Jesse barely touched his trying his darnedest to act politely.

"Hello Buck. Jesse. Would you boys mind some company?"

Again, Jesse resisted the urge to say something or even roll his eyes, since he could feel Buck's eyes on him.

"I think that would be right hospitable, ma'am. Ain't that right, Jess?"

Not quite trusting his voice he mumbled. "Sure."

She smiled, yet the warmth of that smile never touched her eyes. Buck missed it by a country mile Jesse however caught it and couldn't help but wonder if she purposely wanted him to see it.

"If you don't mind, why don't we see what the saloon has to offer for a little respite?"

"Would Mr. Larabee mind if his son is in the saloon?"

Before Buck could answer Jesse instead said, "I may not be old enough to drink, but my pa trusts me enough."

Oh really she thought, wouldn't know it by your bodyguard. "It's nice to know. Thank you for pointing that out to me." She saw the boy burn with indignation. This is going to be so easy.

They arrived and sat at a table clear on the other side of the room. J.D. nodded to the group as they entered. He could see that Jesse seemed to be out of sorts. He then glanced at Ezra and noticed he too could see the obvious irritation. Their eyes met and they quickly kept an eye on the situation.

Buck felt the tension building and leaned in closer to the teen reminding him of his manners. "Let's try not to spoil the day. Remember what your pa has told you."

He saw the mutiny in Jesse's eyes, but the boy settled all the same. Not wanting to further incur the wrath of his pa or anyone else for that matter. Any other thought was interrupted by a disturbance out on the street. "Stay here. Don't leave. J.D.! Ezra!"

"Right behind you Buck." The three men went to investigate leaving Jesse alone with Ms. Whitfield.

She decided now was the perfect time to sink her claws into her intended prey. "Never saw a boy obey his pa like you do."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jesse threw as much attitude as he could into his response.

"Do you do everything he tells you to do?"

This bitch certainly could bring the worst out of him. "Not always."

"I'll bet you do. If he told you to lick the dust off of his boots I'd bet you would."

"You don't know nothing about me!"

"Oh I know plenty." She spitefully said. "You're holding a man like Larabee from achieving great things." Over the top of Jesse's head she could see Buck had reentered the saloon and was making his way toward their table.

She quirked an eyebrow at Jesse who looked as if he was ready to explode. Her haughty attitude had him spitting mad.

He had no idea that Buck had come back to hear his next words. Even before the words left his mouth he knew he'd be in trouble. "You can go to hell, bitch!" Jesse spat. He pushed himself out of his chair only to have a strong hand hinder his progress his arm held tightly in Buck's grip.

"I believe you owe the lady an apology." Growled a testy Buck.

"Lady?" The incredulous response only heightened the situation. "I don't see a lady. I'll apologize when you find one." Jesse disengaged himself from Buck to simply run smack into Chris.

Chris barely stopped his son. "Hey, whoa there! What's all the ruckus?"

"Your son said some pretty rough things to Ms. Whitfield. I told him he needed to apologize to her, yet he flat out refused."

"Is this true?" His pa waited for an answer. "Well?"

The last thing he wanted to do was upset Chris, but circumstances weren't in his favor. Even though it was unfair to his pa, Jesse lashed out at Chris and tore out of that saloon.

"Damn!" Chris swore wincing as he bent to grip his right knee. "Buck, give me the facts now!"

Buck told him what he had overhead and Ms. Whitfield told Chris her side as well. He then told them he'd handle it.

"Sure you okay?" Buck asked grimacing right along with Chris.

"Not as bad as when we first met. We'll discuss more later." He limped out of the saloon with determination. When he found Jesse he was sure the boy would give him an explanation.

By the time Chris was halfway to the livery he saw Jesse and Rogue making tracks out of town.

"Chris! Why's Jesse running like the devil's after him?" Vin had his answer as Chris gimped along.

"Because he's in trouble." He filled Vin in on what had occurred.

"I don't know Chris. I think there's more to that woman than what Buck and Ezra see. Jesse maybe onto something."

"Even so, doesn't mean he can take it out on me or anyone else." His knee throbbed.

Vin grinned. "Got ya good."

Chris scowled. "Come on, help me find him. I don't like the idea of him out there alone on the trail with her on the loose."

Jesse pushed Rogue to his limits. He had no intention of being found. Chris Larabee be damned. The hurt he felt outweighed the commonsense.

"Where in the hell could he have gone?" Chris said later on the trail.

"I don't know." Vin shook his head knowing his friend wouldn't like his answer. "It's like the landscape swallowed him whole. I hate to say it Chris, it's like he doesn't want to be found. He must be hurtin' real bad."

"Hell!" The anger Chris had felt earlier faded replaced by worry. "Let's make camp."

* * *

><p>Later that evening back in town J.D. asked Buck, "Have you seen Chris?"<p>

"Not since this afternoon. Why?"

"Mary had another telegram for him." J.D. glanced around. "Where's Ms. Whitfield?"

"She said she was feeling poorly and retired to her room. Can't blame her after what transpired today."

Josiah walked over and commented. "Are you sure? I could've sworn I saw her standing near the livery talking with a stranger."

Buck looked surprised. "You sure it wasn't Ezra."

"Wasn't me." The familiar drawl entered the conversation.

"Sure wasn't." Nathan also joined them. "I just saw her with her arms wrapped around some tall man. She looked very pleased to see him. Plus she has changed her clothing to one who will be riding a long ways."

"Buck, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but it would seem our dear Ms. Whitfield is not whom she says she is."

Not wanting to be outsmarted by Ezra, Buck replied. "Is this some cockamamie story you've conjured to take the girl?"

"No sir. You see I too saw her and Nathan's description fits. She is ready to hit the trail. Her sights are set on the ultimate prize."

Buck pulled his hat off and slapped it against his thigh. "Aw hell! Anything else?"

"I believe I also heard something that needs our immediate attention. Seeing that Chris, Vin, and Jesse are nowhere to be found I believe gentlemen that what I overheard is true."

"Get to the point, damn it!" Buck was beside himself with guilt.

"I heard her partner say something about a contract."

"Contract? Are you sure you heard right?"

Ezra's expression told them otherwise. "Gentlemen, we need to find our compatriots posthaste."

"Let's go! Damn the boy was right on the money and I didn't believe him." Buck and the others hurriedly walked toward the livery.

J.D. asked, "What do you mean?"

Buck told them what had occurred after he left them to go back to the saloon. "And it's because of me that Chris is now upset with Jesse. God how could I be so stupid?"

Josiah placed a calming hand upon Buck's shoulder. "She played her part well. Quit blamin' yourself, it could've been worse. Now we just need to follow them and pray they lead us in the right direction."

"Boys, we need to make tracks!"

* * *

><p>Vin wasn't too far off when he said the landscaped swallowed Jesse. In fact Jesse allowed it. He knew he had a good head start on Chris and later that same day he knew he had been watched. When the shadowy figures came forward he didn't put up a fight. He, in fact, went willingly.<p>

The next morning he woke to the smells of savory meat cooking and the sound of a crackling fire. He heard voices speaking, but he could not understand what had been said. A gentle touch roused him from his warm cocoon. He slowly blinked away the sleepiness and met the strangers from the previous night.

* * *

><p>"Chris! Come take a look at this!" Vin had been looking closely near some tall prairie grass when he spotted some familiar indentations upon the ground.<p>

"What have you got?" Chris said squatting down near Vin.

Pointing to the tracks Vin commented. "Unshod ponies came through here more than likely last night."

Chris followed Vin's line of sight. "Then over here is where they are joined by a stranger." The smattering of tracks encircled an entirely different set of tracks.

"That one is wearing shoes." The obvious difference stood out among the others. "Think you can lead us there?"

"I'd bet money that's where we will find Jesse."

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how long it took you to get that kid to leave town." The man sitting astride a roan mentioned quite coarsely.<p>

"Don't go blaming me. Our client didn't take into effect how close Mr. Larabee and the boy have become. Plus the timing had to be perfect to get one of those star crossed lovers to overhear it. Glad it was Mr. Wilmington. I had a suspicion that Mr. Standish was onto my con."

The tall dark haired stranger chided his partner. "Very difficult to con a conman. Don't you listen to anything I say?"

"Actually I've heard enough of your yap. We need to follow that boy's trail and Larabee's so we can take care of the business we were paid to do."

"Does anyone other than the boy know whom you really are?" He asked.

"Randall, you assume too much." She grinned wickedly. "The boy had suspicions, but even he doesn't know who I really am. All he knows is I'm a force to be reckoned with." She finished her say and urged her horse onward.

* * *

><p>Jesse had an idea where he was, yet it wasn't the familiar Seminole land. This time he was among strangers. He warily glanced around trying to ascertain a possible escape route. A tap upon his shoulder followed by the command of "come" had him up in an instant. He began to wonder if running away from his pa had been worth it. He followed the young man to another tipi and entered it wondering if this would be his last time anywhere.<p>

"Sit." Jesse complied not knowing what to expect if he did anything otherwise.

A gray haired man approached out of the shadows and asked in English. "What do they call you?"

Jesse boldly answered. "My name is Jesse Larabee."

The younger man briefly glanced at the older man. A look of understanding passed between them. The elder nodded once and the younger left the interior of the tipi.

"What brings you to our lands, lost one?"

He felt compelled to tell the truth. "I ran away from my pa. We had a misunderstanding."

The elder man didn't immediately respond leaving Jesse to his own thoughts. He kept replaying the scene over and over in his head. The elderly man's voice brought him back to his current situation.

"I suspect your father is looking for his wayward son."

"More than likely. I'd rather not stay I need to keep moving."

"Must be great trouble if you don't wish to be found."

Jesse's eyes flashed dangerously.

* * *

><p>"Chanu!" Vin greeted the young brave riding astride a painted pony.<p>

The Indian warrior greeted Vin clasping his forearm.

"I believe we have what you are seeking."

It was Chris though relief evident in his voice. "You have Jesse?"

One quick nod answered the proposed question. "He's with my father."

Vin added, "Kojay will talk some sense into him."

Chanu then escorted both Vin and Chris into the village. Kojay and Jesse sat near one of the fires.

The Chief sensed the distrust emanating from the young man next to him to the man on the horse. The boy didn't bother to look up, because he knew who the riders were.

It was Chris' turn to hurt when Jesse didn't acknowledge their presence he turned to Vin.

"Don't worry Chris he'll come around."

Kojay stood and stepped away from the circle. Without a word he conveyed a lot to his youngest son. Chanu said to Vin, "You come and sit." He turned and faced Chris saying, "My father would like to talk with you."

Vin reassured Chris, "It'll be alright."

Chris answered with a quick nod before he set off with Kojay.

Vin sat near Jesse who didn't move a muscle. The emotions warred within him. Chanu left the tracker to talk with Jesse.

"Hell, Jess. He knows he was wrong. How long are ya gonna keep this up? Jus' because Buck and Ezra loose their heads doesn't mean the rest of us had been fooled."

"If I had stayed, Chris would've tanned my backside and I was in the right. I know the difference between a lady and someone who spouted lies. Why couldn't he see that?"

Vin didn't mince his words. "What ya should've done was apologize and then talked to yer pa. Ya might have been able to work this out. Instead ya go and hurt both him and yerself again. Has it been worth it?"

The teen stubbornly refused to answer, so Vin decided to conclude his little speech. "Maybe Chris didn't see things then, but he does now. And I hate ta break it to ya he's got every right to tan yer hide. Ya shouldn't have done what ya did."

Jesse surprised Vin when he finally said, "I know."

Meanwhile Kojay walked slowly next to but slightly in front of Chris. "He carries much anger your son. Just like his father."

"Not something I'm proud of, but I'm working on it."

"He's a young man trying to prove his worth. Especially to a man who he respects. I need not tell you this."

"I know."

"Yet you do not fully grasp the idea."

Chris didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Why give this boy a home, a new life, and then only to withhold the most important aspect from him."

"He knows how much I love him."

"No. I'm saying you don't openly trust him."

The Chief was right. As much as Chris wanted to deny it neither he nor the kid did that well.

"You're right. I don't." It had been hard to admit that to a stranger let alone himself.

"He suffers as well. Too much anger will eventually destroy the love. You need to be the one to light the way."

It always amazed Chris at how perceptive the Indians were as he figured that's where Vin gained his wisdom. "I'm not ready to give up entirely. Its' been a challenge, but when has life been simple."

The Chief nodded in understanding.

"How did you know I was Jesse's father?"

"I didn't." Chris turned to face the Chief surprised by this revelation. "At first glance I thought perhaps he belonged to Vin, because the boy slightly resembled his ways. However the difference in concern could be seen in each of your eyes.

"I think he's ready to speak with you."

Chris looked over to where Jesse and Vin sat and for the first time Jesse met his gaze. In Chris' mind that was an improvement.

Later on they talked. Their doubts, their fears, and their anger were brought to the surface. Chris constantly amazed Jesse every time he admitted that even he as the adult had so many fears. Jesse learned his pa was a complex man. Those he allowed to get close to him learned in time how much this man feared.

As Chris opened up Jesse did too. He readily apologized for his earlier actions pertaining to Chris' recent injury. He accepted whatever punishment Chris would hand out later without complaint.

A new understanding formed between father and son. Their bond may be new, but it stood out stronger than most. They had their troubles, except they knew they would see it through one day at a time.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have company." Vin interrupted. "A few of their scouts saw a man and a woman following our trail."

Again that bitch's words echoed within the confines of his mind. _"I'll kill anyone who comes between us."_

Chris gritted his teeth. "It's time we took care of this." He looked to both Vin and his son.

"I'm going to take a closer look with Chanu and his brothers. We'll regroup then."

"Watch your back."

Vin slipped off with the others leaving Chris and Jesse with Kojay and his people.

"Come and share a meal with my people."

* * *

><p>"Do you think they caught up with Chris and Vin?"<p>

"Probably. Yet the real question is did Chris and Vin catch up with Jesse?" Josiah inquired. He looked about at their current surroundings. "You do realize we are getting closer to Kojay's territory."

"Do you think they'll remember us?" J.D. curiously asked.

"Well, if they don't scalp us then you can be assured we're in the clear." Drawled Ezra.

"I feel so much better now. Thank you Ezra." Buck sarcastically replied.

"I'd say our two fancy guests will have the privilege of that honor well before we do. Besides, if Vin is among his brothers he will make doubly sure no harm comes to us."

"I wish I had your confidence." J.D. said.

Josiah tried to diminish their fears. "A little bit of faith and trust will work miracles my friends."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for all the reviews it certainly feeds the muse.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **All previous disclaimers apply; please see Chapter 1.

Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 7**

They got as close as they were willing to get. Vin looked through his spyglass what he saw left a bad taste in his mouth. Damn, Chris was right they're assassins. Wonder if they were hired to kill Jesse. That fancy piece known as a rifle that woman was cleaning rivaled the one Lucius Stutz had previously owned. There was not a doubt in his mind what that woman and man had been hired to do.

"We need to warn Kojay and Chris." Another tap upon Vin's shoulders had him looking back across the expanse of the valley. "Looks like reinforcements are on the way. Chanu see if you can get a message to our friends. We're going to need their help as well."

A little while later Vin stood near his friend discussing all he had seen. "You were right, Chris. They're hired assassins."

Jesse's back went rigid. Chris placed a hand on his shoulder, "I ain't going to let anything happen to you son."

He nodded in understanding. "What about you, pa? It might not be me they're after."

"Kid has a point. Maybe they drew on him to draw you out."

Chris nodded once in Vin's direction. "That's a possibility. Where are the others?"

"Sent Chanu and Jonaieh to let them know our position.

"Suspect we'll have trouble tonight?"

"Nah, probably trying to figure out how to get past our friends here, why don't you two get some rest? I'm sure we'll have an early day tomorrow. I'm going to wait until I hear from Chanu."

"Watch your back."

* * *

><p>Chris had made up his mind sometime during the night. "We need to move our fight elsewhere. I don't want innocents killed."<p>

Kojay understood. He, too, did not want his people in the middle.

"Thank you for looking after my son and the sound advice."

"I think the healing has begun. Remember, you must not only listen, but to listen to one another."

Vin grasped forearms with the Chief and then in turn with Chanu. "I reckon it will be up to me to make sure they do. Thanks my friend. It's time we finished this."

"May the Great Spirit watch over you."

The three mounted their horses and rode off to rendezvous with the others.

* * *

><p>"Think you two can stay out of trouble while the rest of us go hunting?"<p>

"We'll try, though I ain't going to guarantee nothing."

"Fair enough, we'll see you in a few days." This time five rode away leaving two.

* * *

><p>"You're not eating, why?"<p>

"Somethin' don't feel right." Jesse's eyes kept darting over the landscape. He lowered his voice some. "I can't see anything but I think we're being watched."

"Calm down." Chris barely moved his head as the report of a rifle echoed across the lay of the land. It found its mark as it tore through flesh and muscle. He couldn't stop the cry from leaving his lips. Grimacing he said, "Douse the fire."

Jesse quickly put it out, but not before another bullet hit crippling Chris even further. He watched in horror as Chris crumpled to the ground. That second bullet embedded itself in Chris' thigh. "Pa!"

"Jesse go! Find the others!"

Disbelief and anger settled in as Jesse fired back at whichever way the bullets had come from. "Listen to me! Go find the others!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Jesse was next to Chris trying to pull him to his feet.

Chris struggled. His fist clutched a handful of his son's shirt and yanked him closer. He had been about to say more, but Jesse beat him to it.

"You listen to me! I ain't losin' you and you're not giving up! We can do this together!" He helped his pa to a standing position. "Don't you see they want to separate us? It ain't goin' to happen."

Chris leaned heavily upon his son. He thought if they got out of this mess alive he and Jesse were going to have a very long discussion on following orders. The first step and every step thereafter became excruciatingly painful.

The darkness of the night helped them against their foes, yet their blundering footsteps no doubt kept them on their trail. "Jesse," Chris hissed. "Not sure if I can keep this pace up."

"You can do it pa. I'm sure the others have heard the gunfire and are headed this way. We're going to find a safe place and then I'm going to have a look at your wounds."

Jesse knew his pa was tiring from the loss of blood, but first they needed to lose the vermin before he found them a safe place to lay low. They came upon a small stream. "Pa, we need to get in the stream. I'm going to help you it won't be that deep you just need to keep a hold on me. Got to slow 'em down a bit, get 'em off of our trail."

As soon as they stepped into that cold water, Chris swore. "Damn it Jesse!" He stopped, but Jesse got right back in his face.

"I ain't giving up and neither are you! You can either thank me or whip me later, but I ain't leaving you! I'm sorry pa, but it's the only way we can lose them." At least for a little while, he told himself.

By the time Jesse hauled his father out of the stream they were both chilled to the bone. Great Jess, you won't have to worry about them finishing you or your pa; you'll both die from extreme exposure.

Chris tried talking, but found it extremely difficult. "Je…Jes…"

"I'm…m..m..m…work…ing…on.n.n..it." They both fell to the ground. "Come on…p…p…pa…just a lit..tle…b..bi..bit…fur…ther." He prodded his father some. They both struggled to their feet.

The pain was getting to be too much, but he had to keep going for the kid. Although he was chilled he gritted his chattering teeth and tried to indicate to Jesse where they could find shelter. At first Jesse didn't understand why his pa was trying to disengage himself from his son, although after a slight pause he thought he saw something that might resemble some sort of shelter from the cool breeze that had sprung up from nowhere.

"You m…m…made…your p…p…point. I s…see it. Let's g…get you over th…there."

It looked like an abandoned cabin, but anything was better than the wind. Yet as they stumbled through the doorway, Jesse had a mind to disagree. The place was a hovel pretending to be a cabin. "I don't know about you, but I think it's warmer outside than it is in here."

The only answer Chris could form was a groan. "Pa!" Jesse tore open the sleeve of his pa's shirt to get a better look at the wound. Then he took his bandana off and tied it around his pa's thigh. "Nathan ain't going to like this one. That bullet didn't find its way out like the one in your arm."

"Think you…can…dig it out?"

"I ain't even going to try. My hands are not quite as steady as I would like them to be. Besides, I need to get back to that stream and get ya some water. I'll try not to be long."

"Better reload before you go."

Chris must have been more coherent than Jesse had previously thought. When he came back he found he was on the receiving end of his pa's colt. "Whoa there it's me." He waited until Chris lowered his gun before coming in with the water. Whew. "Weren't taking any chances were you?"

"Nope, seeing how they've already put a few holes in me."

"I've been wonderin' if you've been the target. Those bullets were precise or they knew exactly what you'd do in that particular situation."

It was his pa's turn to apologize. "Reckon you're right."

Jesse knew that was as close to an apology as he would receive. "And you think I'm stubborn."

He began his attempt to stop the bleeding on Chris' upper arm. Jesse took a knife to his own shirt and tore strips off of it. Chris winced and hissed in pain as Jesse wrapped the strips around and tied it in place in order to stop the bleeding.

Through gritted teeth Chris asked. "See anyone?"

The kid answered as he held the canteen to his pa's mouth allowing him a small drink. "I think we're safe for a little while. They have a fifty/fifty chance on whether they picked the right direction. I'm almost wishing we went downstream."

"Where did you get the canteen?" Chris said pushing the canteen away.

"It came upstream on its own." His attempt to lighten the mood fell flat when Jesse caught sight of Chris' alarm and he hurriedly explained. "Rogue found me. He's out back. I didn't see Pony. I'm hoping he went in search for the others."

"He's probably our only hope."

* * *

><p>The noise coming through the brush scattered every living creature this way and that.<p>

"Damn it! Didn't I tell ya we should have waited 'til morning's light?" The woman scowled fiercely at the man beside her.

"Bet they travelled upstream."

Hands on her hips she asked. "What makes you so damn sure they went upstream and not down?"

"Sweetheart, if you don't learn to control that temper of yours it will be your undoing."

She knew whenever she got extremely irate her natural accent betrayed her. She was infuriated that a wounded man and his blasted son gave them the slip. She also knew that the other peacekeepers were undoubtedly hot on their trail. In an attempt to calm herself, she squatted down watching as Randall searched the ground.

They were both dismayed when the blood trail had stopped at the stream. She thought she had the boy pegged, but the brat somehow did the unexpected. Wounding Larabee had been Randall's idea. He figured as well as she did that he would send the boy to get the others. Not once did they anticipate the boy to be such a worthy opponent.

* * *

><p>Something nudged him while he slept. "Jesse, wake up." His eyelids fluttered sleepily as the annoying nudge tapped him again. Finally an impromptu poke brought Jesse out of his sleep.<p>

An irritable growl accompanied his response. "Fine, I'm awake." The boy rolled over and met Chris' flushed features. "Aw hell."

"We're leaving now."

No matter how weak or injured Chris might have been his tone of authority never ceased to waver, which Jesse found truly amazing. He helped Chris to stand then to walk the short distance to where Rogue waited for them.

They were both winded from the short excursion. Yet they both knew that if they didn't keep at it they would not get out of this alive. Jesse helped Chris up and into the saddle. The kid was gasping for breath from the effort. He didn't have the strength to pull himself up behind his pa, since the strength he had earlier had completely vanished. He was thinking maybe it would be better if they left him behind.

A familiar set of words greeted his ears. "Not leaving without ya."

If the situation wasn't so dire he would have laughed. Instead he rolled his eyes, leaned heavily against Rogue's flank until he felt an arm tugging at his shirt.

"We're burning daylight. Come on, I'll help you on up."

Jesse scoffed, "You and what army? You could barely throw a leg over that saddle."

"Quit complaining and get moving." Chris warned his son. His temperament had begun to flare, since he was feeling so poorly. For emphasis he added, "Now!"

His son answered with a disgruntled, "Yes sir." He grudgingly obeyed Chris' order. After a few more grunts and groans Jesse managed to haul himself up behind his pa. His renewed efforts cost him dearly. A heavy coating of perspiration covered his face, while his body shook unmercifully from the added exertion. Although he was glad that he made it up he also fervently prayed he wouldn't fall off. His voice sounded strange even to himself as he rasped, "Find the others Rogue."

* * *

><p>"Hope we find them and soon. Makes me wonder if Rogue is with them or not, he's as damn temperamental like Peso, if not worse. Glad Pony has some sense." Nathan commented.<p>

Josiah added, "Vin won't stop until he finds them. He feels pretty torn up inside since he lost the trail on those other two. Plus finding them shell casings along with the blood hasn't helped matters."

"As far as he could tell, the horses scattered and we're following their trail on foot. If anyone can find them, it's Vin. He'll do right by them." Their mustached companion answered.

"There's not a doubt in my mind that one of them is injured and I don't relish the idea of either one."

"Or possibly both," Ezra surmised.

They all turned their heads as J.D. shouted, "Hey! Vin's found some more tracks!"

The men headed in that direction all praying they would find their lost friends before their enemy.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Nathan got on Vin about the need to rest.<p>

Vin tried not to show his displeasure, but the words got his point across. "Somethin' tells me they're not resting. If they can't than neither will I."

Buck, partially afraid of a bigger argument, intervened on Vin's behalf. "Nathan, you know how he is. He and Chris share that strange bond and if he feels it, let him be."

"If he falls over he won't be good to them or us!" Nathan's voice betrayed him by raising another octave showing everyone just how stressful the situation had become.

"Easy brothers, we all want to find Chris and Jesse."

Vin touched his hat brim. He continued to examine the ground then gave them the bad news. "Looks to me like Ms. Whitfield and her partner are hot on their heels. Those tracks are older," Indicating to the others the ones made by their friends. "While these are fresher, they're going to have company real soon."

A nervous Buck asked, "How far behind are they?"

"I reckon at least half a day."

Ezra shook his head. "Gentlemen, instead of talking I think we need to start riding. This game of hide and seek is about to have deadly consequences I believe."

The rest nodded in agreement and continued to follow the assassins' trail until they came to the stream. "This complicates matters, looks like the kid is now in charge."

"How did you figure that?" J.D. wondered.

"More than likely Chris is wounded and Jesse's bearing his weight. His boot prints are deeper here." Vin pointed to the ground in front of them.

Buck scratched his head. "Huh, imagine that. What else have you concluded?"

"I'm betting Chris told him to run and save himself." The rest nodded in agreement, because that was so typical of Chris. "And since the kid ain't standing here with us he probably took matters into his own hands."

"I see your point. I bet Chris was livid."

"Wouldn't expect anything less," He continued to study the tracks. "We need to cross the stream, and then see which way they headed: up or down. My guess is Chris was leaving a blood trail. Jesse was more than likely hoping the water, being as cold as it is, would possibly slow down or put a stop to the bleeding. If the bleeding stopped or slowed down they might have the chance to lose their trackers and find a safe place to lay low."

"Smart kid," Buck added. "Well, let's quit lollygagging and cross this here stream."

Several yards upstream Vin picked up the trail once more. Soon it became apparent that they were within earshot of someone's camp. The breeze carried the distinct smell of a campfire. Vin motioned to Josiah and Ezra to slowly approach from the left while J.D. and Nathan came from the right. He and Buck would continue straight up the middle. As soon as they were close enough, they stealthily approached on foot. Guns were readily drawn anticipating a fight.

The bickering of voices could be heard over the snap, crackle, and hiss of the fire. As soon as the men were in place they waited for the signal. Buck aimed his rifle and nicked the log on which the man sat. Splinters scattered in its wake.

Randall, surprised by the shot, fell over backwards. Daphne grabbed her gun and began firing. Vin fired his mares leg forcing the woman to take cover as well.

Ezra and Josiah began to shoot along with Nathan and J.D. They advanced upon the ones who created this mess.

The gambler shouted, "Hold it right there!"

Daphne had been about to take aim as Josiah announced. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. Not unless you want to meet your maker. I suggest you throw down your guns while you still can."

Seeing her hesitation, Buck emphasized. "You heard the man, throw them down!"

Daphne batted her long eyelashes at her former beau. "Buck, darling, don't you trust me?"

"Hell no! That sweet talk ain't going to work on me no more. You and your partner there are in a heap of trouble."

"Daphne, they're right. I think it's time we concede to their wishes." Randall slowly lowered his rifle to the ground.

The ruse worked. As all eyes focused on Randall, Daphne made a daring move only to scream in pain as Vin peeled off a shot to disarm her.

"You bastard! How dare you?" All lady-like mannerisms were flung to the wayside.

"You gave me cause. Be glad I only winged ya. Next time you won't be so lucky." He watched as she gripped her bleeding hand while she openly glared at him.

"J.D.! Josiah! Tie them up. Make sure it's good and tight."

"Vin, where you going?"

He had seen movement just beyond the stand of trees. "Need to check on something."

Nathan nodded then said, "Buck, why don't you go with him?"

The ladies' man was more than happy to accompany the tracker and leave this scene.

As they approached the stand of trees Buck asked Vin, "Do you think it was Chris?"

"Not sure." At that precise moment a horse whinnied.

In unison they said, "Rogue." They breathed a sigh of relief. However the sight that met them brought both to a standstill. "Chris! Jesse!"

A feeble sounding voice answered. "Buck, grab the kid before he falls off."

"Hell Chris, you both look as if you'll fall off."

"Just do it."

Buck hauled Jesse over to his horse. "Damn Chris, he's burning up."

Jesse squirmed while murmuring, "I'm fine."

"I swear you two are cut from the same cloth." No sooner had the words left Buck's mouth Jesse started to fight back. "Hey! Ease up, it's Buck!"

The kid softly muttered an apology.

Chris nearly jumped out of his skin when Vin placed a hand upon his forehead. "Let's get back to the others. He too is burning up."

By the time they got back their pursuers had been subdued. "Nathan, we need your assistance."

Nathan barked out orders as J.D. and Ezra kept watch over their prisoners.


	8. Chapter 8

For those who have not read my profile – my laptop finally is phtt, out of commission, etc. Not sure when I'll be able to replace it, so bear with me while I borrow someone else's. I'm hoping these three chapters that I post will keep y'all content for a little while. Watch out for the twists and turns, the rollercoaster ride has begun. Hope you will continue to enjoy this story as it soon will come to an end, but not as of yet.

All previous warnings and disclaimers apply – please see chapter 1 for a refresher. All mistakes are my own, not beta'd. Remember it's a work of fiction**. Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed. It definitely warms a writer's soul. **

**Chapter 8**

The ride home was long. It took every ounce of strength from Chris to remain awake and stay strong for his son. Jesse did likewise which irritated the older man. "Don't even say it, pa. I'm fine."

"Neither of you are fine." Nathan put an end to the start of that argument.

Chris bit back a retort although they all knew he had some fight left in him. Their prisoners kept their mouths conveniently shut. Ezra and Buck found that highly amusing and took advantage of it in any way possible.

A week later, Judge Travis came to town. Chris and Jesse were still on the mend. It wasn't a secret that he and Chris needed to discuss a few things once they both were back on their feet. Mary delivered a telegram to Chris at Nathan's clinic. Without even looking, he knew who it came from. He set it aside; he didn't want the added aggravation.

"Nate, how's Jesse?"

"Better than you and his first words were almost the same. Buck's right you two are cut from the same cloth."

"Nathan…"

"He's fine. Once his fever broke he was right as rain. I expect he'll be out of bed in a few days." Nathan then gave Chris a pointed look. "You, however, need time to heal."

"Need to question the prisoners."

The healer gently pushed his stubborn patient back down onto the bed. "I think the others can handle that until you're ready to move around."

"How long Nate?"

"As long as there are no infections, I'd say three to four days."

"Do me a favor; inform the others I don't want Jesse anywhere near them."

"And if he doesn't listen?"

"Tell him I gave each and every one of you permission to do whatever is necessary."

Needless to say Jesse was none too happy when he heard the news. Nothing had changed. Chris still didn't trust him.

Again he burned with indignation. "I thought things had changed."

"Kid, he's just lookin' out for ya." Jesse didn't believe him, "And one more thing."

Gee more good news. Can hardly wait, the kid thought.

"Don't even think about giving us hell."

No, his pa would not do that.

"Whatever you give you will get tenfold back."

He did. Bad enough he had to contend with six babysitters now his pa added six disciplinarians. Vin then touched his hat brim and left the kid to stew.

* * *

><p>"How'd he take the news?"<p>

"Like we knew he would; badly."

"I figured as much. As soon as he's on his feet I'll be seeing him."

"If not sooner," Vin added. "How are ya feeling?"

"As good as anyone who's been shot twice. Make sure you soften them up for me."

"Not a problem."

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't he trust me?"<p>

"It's not about trust; he's trying to keep you safe. Evidently he trusted you enough to get away from Ms. Whitfield and her partner."

"Ezra, we argued every step of the way. He wanted me to go and get help. The only reason he didn't get his way is because he was shot."

"I think it's high time you heard the story of how I came to know your pa."

Jesse leaned forward a bit eager to hear Ezra's tale. "I'm certain Chris has told you the initial details."

"Yeah, he did."

The gambler began, "Well, in the beginning, your pa didn't trust me neither."

Jesse found that hard to believe. "Are you kidding me?"

"I kid you not." Ezra's straight faced poker expression almost convinced the kid.

"So what did you do?"

"I ran out on him."

That hit a nerve. "And I keep doing that. Is that why?"

"Perhaps."

"How did you fix it?"

"Your pa had a way with words."

"He threatened you, didn't he?"

"Yes, yes he did. But I'm glad he did, because of him and the rest I've finally found a place where I can call home."

"So what you're saying is if I stop running he'll trust me more."

"I believe it would be a step in the right direction." Ezra patted Jesse's leg. "It's getting kind of late and I believe I should take my leave."

"Ezra wait, one more game."

"Alright, one more, then you rest. Tomorrow I'll take you to see your pa."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Nathan." Ezra escorted his young companion into the clinic.<p>

"Ezra."

"Where's Chris?"

"He'll be back. Vin escorted him to the outhouse. Call it a breath of fresh air."

Jesse snorted as Ezra commented. "I don't believe he'll achieve that there."

Just then the door opened. "Ezra. Jesse."

"Hey Vin. Morning pa."

"Maybe we should give father and son some time to converse."

Vin gave Ezra a strange look. Nathan answered, "He means talk."

"Fine by me."

"We'll be just outside the door if you need anything."

"Thanks." Chris said as he resettled himself upon the bed. "Got something on your mind?"

"Are you ever going to trust me?"

"In time."

"Ezra told me that you didn't trust him, 'cause he ran out on you once."

"That he did."

"Is that why you don't trust me, because, I've done the same thing."

Chris could see his son had thought some on this. "I'm listening."

"I had every intention on coming in here and giving you hell." Chris nodded. He expected nothing less. Jesse continued. "That was until Ezra told me his story."

Chris mused, need to thank Ezra later.

"If I stop running will you trust me more?"

"It would be a start. Believe it or not it's taken me a long time to trust people, since I lost Sarah and Adam. Those six men out there have given that trust back to me in more ways than one. I trust them with my life.

"Plus you recently gained my trust by saving my life."

"Really?"

"Took a lot of guts to prove me wrong, although that's something I don't particularly want you to get better at, unless it's necessary. We're going to discuss that when I'm better."

Jesse gulped and immediately looked down at his boots.

Seeing his son's reaction Chris tried another approach. "Jesse, I understand we are not always going to see eye to eye on things, but I will always stand by you. You are my son."

"Not by blood, though."

"Is that what's really bothering you? Are you afraid I'm going to up and leave you?" Finally they were getting to the root of their problems.

Jesse replied, "I guess that's it; sounds kind of foolish when you say it out loud."

"Come here." Chris patted the spot next to him. Jesse sat down next to him.

"I don't plan on intentionally leaving you. When I adopted you, you became my family. It was your choice to take the Larabee name. Are you regretting it now?"

"No sir."

"Good. The only way I will ever leave you will not be of my own choosing. And if it happened you can always be sure I'll be right there, in your heart. I love you, son."

"I love you, too, pa."

Chris brought his son in closer with a one armed hug. They continued to talk some more and Jesse listened and asked questions. Chris answered honestly.

"Thanks pa."

"I'm only looking out for you."

"I know pa."

* * *

><p>Another few days passed and Chris finally was able to move back into his room at the boardinghouse. Jesse seemed to take to the idea of looking after him for a change when he was not on patrol. While he had been recovering, the others had questioned the prisoners. He soon found out what they gathered from Ella's contracted help.<p>

"Find out anything?"

"She blames you for her father's death."

"Somethin' tells me I ain't going to like this. Who was her father?"

"Turns out the apple don't fall far from the tree."

"Will ya spit it out already?"

"Fowler. Cletus Fowler."

"That son of a bitch murdered my family! She has the nerve to blame me. He cheated me even in death! He deserved what he got! And for the record he chose to kill himself!"

"Doesn't matter, either way she blames you. She figured it was her right to pick up where her father left off by working for Ella."

"Probably at a hefty price no doubt."

"Finishing what her daddy had begun."

"Still don't make it right."

"Where's Jesse?"

"All I know is he wasn't with us."

"I told him I didn't want him anywhere near them unless I was there."

"At least this time he obeyed ya."

Chris was about to agree when a soft knock upon the door grabbed their attention. The door opened revealing the subject of their discussion.

"We'll let you two talk." Vin grasped Chris' forearm with his own before he joined the others outside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Where've you been?"

"Out and about."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" Jesse didn't get a chance to answer as Billy came bursting into the room.

"Jesse! Jesse! Did you find anything out over by the jail?" The excited boy inadvertently spilled the beans. "Hi Chris!"

The incredulous look Jesse received from Chris set the mood. "Uh, Billy, now is not a good time."

"What do you mean?" Billy looked from Jesse to Chris, "Oops. Sorry Jesse."

"Billy, I think its best you go and find your momma."

The younger boy looked down at his shoes. "Is Jesse in trouble?"

"Not yet he isn't. Go on Billy."

"Bye Jesse. Bye Chris."

"Bye Billy."

Once they were alone again Chris asked, "Care to explain?"

"I didn't go into the jail," His son protested.

"Yet you were in the vicinity of it." Chris argued.

"Yes sir, but I have an idea."

"Let's hear it."

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!"<p>

"Come on pa it's the only way and you know it!" Jesse's exasperation clearly showed on his face as well as in his voice.

"Don't mean I have to like it." His pa growled.

The men outside the door knew if someone didn't interfere it might get worse for one teenage boy. Josiah readily volunteered as he poked his head through the door without even knocking. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No."

"Yes."

"I see there's a difference in opinion. Mind if I listen?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders as Jesse launched into his idea.

The big man listened and then said, "That's downright brilliant, son."

Jesse beamed from the praise despite the fierce scowl planted on his pa's face.

"Brillant! He's going to get himself killed!"

Looking above and then directly at Chris, Josiah tried again. "Not if we all work together on this. Have you forgotten Kojay's teachings? We've got a chance to end this don't let it slip away."

"We won't do anything," Jesse began to say as he watched as Chris quirked an eyebrow at him interrupting Jesse's train of thought. "Well nothing major until you're healed. I'm doing this for you. Josiah's right, this needs to end."

"So you're calling the shots."

"Chris, why don't you think about it some and we'll discuss it later." The former preacher shoved Jesse towards the door.

"See ya, pa." He shut the door after receiving no reply and sighed heavily. "Josiah, why won't he…"

"Give him time, Jesse. He wants it to end as much as the rest of us, but keeping you safe stands in the way."

Nathan came along and had mounted the steps.

"Nate, tread carefully."

"What did you do?"

Josiah answered him with a full grin. Jesse solemnly added. "We'll send Vin up to talk to him."

"Oh great, he needs to be placated. I can't wait to hear what crazy scheme y'all have concocted this time."

* * *

><p>Josiah led Jesse in the direction of the saloon. Once there they waited for the others to join them.<p>

"I'm not sure who I am more afraid of pa or Nathan."

"I'd place my money on Chris."

"Great." That melancholy feeling settled upon Jesse once again.

Noticing the boy's mood Josiah tried to ease Jesse's fears. "Don't worry, son, your pa will come around…in time."

"Every day he wastes thinkin' on it the window of opportunity shrinks. I don't get it and then again I guess I kind of understand him." Jesse freely admitted.

"Yet,"

"This will work. From what I understand she likes to strike when he's at his worst."

"Please tell me you are not talking about Chris." Buck joined them and settled himself in one of the vacant chairs.

"You guessed correctly, Buck. Jesse has a fair idea to get Ms. Gaines' attention."

"Let me take a wild guess; you're the bait."

"Yep."

"That prob'bly went over well, considering we're talking about Mr. Over-Protective."

J.D. soon joined them, "Hey fellas what ya talking about?" They quickly filled J.D. in on the proposed plan. "You're right Chris won't like it at all. Jesse, you are hell of a lot braver than most men."

"I figure I already have it coming and he'll know where I'm headed after all."

"Son, from what I've heard you'd be considered a brave soul or crazy. Most people wouldn't dream of antagonizing Mr. Larabee even on a good day."

Vin walked in and knew exactly what he had to do. "I'll go and see if I can calm him down. Jess, be prepared he'll want to see you next and most likely in private."

* * *

><p>Vin's assumption was dead on, however, father and son's conversation did not go smoothly. The six and one boy were quite sure the whole town heard Chris' answer.<p>

"That's the end of it! I do not want to hear anything more about it!"

The reply the man received wasn't any softer. "You are throwing away an opportunity!"

"That's my decision and I will hear no more!"

"Well hell! The famous Chris Larabee speaks and I should just roll over and play dead." Jesse went to grab his hat but found a vise like grip held one arm; holding him fast.

"You listen and listen good. This is the last of it, you hear me boy?"

An angry glint met Chris' demand. "Yes sir." Jesse answered his surly attitude coated the two words.

The grip tightened and Jesse had to bend to Chris' will. Eventually, he found himself face to face with his father.

"Don't get so high and mighty, boy." The tone held a warning. "You still have a lot to learn." Jesse also saw the pain in those intense green eyes staring straight at him. "Now leave it be."

The answer Chris got was expected. "I can't." Chris then released his grip upon Jesse's arm.

"Someday I hope you'll forgive me." The kid turned and walked away. Not once did he look back as he exited the room leaving his father alone with his thoughts.

No sooner had he stepped off the last step a voice said, "That surely didn't go very well."

"No it didn't. I can't sit and just do nothing." Jesse answered.

"You know you won't be sitting when he comes to his senses."

"That's a chance I have to take."

"Tell Kojay we'll be seeing him soon."

"I'll be sure to do that. Thanks Josiah." He offered his hand, but found he was a recipient of a bear hug. A softer voice whispered into his ear.

"Things will be back to normal before you know it. Have a little faith."

"I'll try. Take care of yourself."

"You do the same." Josiah patted the boy's back and watched as Jesse made his way toward the livery.

"I reckon it's time we got a move on." A soft Texan drawl met Josiah's ears.

Josiah didn't even turn around as he said, "And our guests?"

"Already moving, prison wagon done picked them up."

"Think she'll spring 'em or eviscerate 'em?"

"Not sure. She seems to be of the temperamental nature. Don't know what she'd do fer sure."

"Amen to that, brother. See you in a few days."

Vin nodded watching a familiar figure slowly distancing himself from their fold and from the town. Good luck, kid.

* * *

><p>"He's gone. Done disappeared. Josiah said Kojay hasn't seen him."<p>

His friend shot back his whiskey before he acknowledged Buck's report. "Better this way. He made a decision, let's leave it at that."

Chris' answer did not sit well with Buck. The mustached man would not let it go. "What? After all you two have been through; you're not going to do a damn thing!"

"I'm done and so is he. Let it be."

"Let it be?"

* * *

><p>Several hours later Buck was telling the others what transpired.<p>

"Can you believe he's not going after him?"

"Bucklin, it's his choice. It's hard to keep the chase going when one doesn't want to be caught. His choice."

"Well, his choice sucks!"

"Still don't change it."

"You know some days you are as bad as he is."

"Jus' speaking the plain truth," Vin replied.

J.D. soon came galloping into sight. "Buck, is it true? Is Chris leaving?"

The ladies' man grimly nodded his head. "Yeah, it's true."

"Why?" J.D.'s tone was truly heartbroken. "Is it because of Jesse?"

"Man can only take so much before he needs to ride away."

Buck solemnly said, "I'm sorry, J.D. Too many memories."

"That's not an excuse."

"I agree, but you know Chris, once he makes up his mind he sticks with it."

"Does that mean we're going our separate ways again?"

"Sure looks that way, J.D."

* * *

><p>Six out of the seven met the next morning, saddled and ready to conquer and greet new destinations. J.D. chose to ride with Buck, while Vin and Ezra went in their own directions. Nathan and Josiah each headed to see the different tribes. Their leader, had left town under the dark shroud of night, leaving many memories behind.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"They've split up. All seven of them, including Larabee and his boy, seems they had a huge disagreement and have called it quits."

"I'm not totally convinced."

"Sounds like you have a plan."

"I'm going to have him prove his worth." She said with a smile that didn't reach those dark eyes. "Find the boy and bring him to me. Follow and keep tabs on Chris. I want to know who he speaks with and what he does every minute of his day."

* * *

><p>Purgatorio<p>

A man could always drown his misery there or bring out the worst in him at the same time.

"Another Tequila." The bartender poured him another shot. Chris heard her before she could tap his shoulder. His lightning fast reflexes had her cringing as his hand gripped her delicate arm, bringing her up close and personal to his angry face. "What do you want?"

"I thought you could use some company?"

"You're a bold one. What's a gringa like you doing in a town like this?"

"Looking for a lonely cowboy,"

"Well you best keep searching. I ain't lonely and I ain't a cowboy."

"Either way you are still a man. I'm not picky."

"Unfortunately ma'am, I am. Best if you leave me to my drinking."

"Sounds like you've been spurned. Is it a wife, girlfriend, or lover?"

The old knife cut deep, yet he managed to keep his face and eyes sober. He couldn't afford a betrayal. Once was enough for him. "Ain't any of your business. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone."

She sashayed away while another kept watch on the man in the black duster. An hour later, the man in black obtained a room complete with another full bottle of Tequila to wash away the remaining pain.

* * *

><p>"If you ask me I'd say he's done getting close to anyone."<p>

A brutal open handed slap greeted the speaker's cheek. Shocked by the action the woman instinctively covered her bruising face.

"If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it. Now get out of my sight!" The woman dressed in impeccably extravagant clothing paced the room waiting on the return of the others before she decided on her next move. The thought prominently on her mind was soon they would be together.

* * *

><p>"I see your pa finally came to his senses." A feminine voice drawled from the darkness accompanied by the sound of a cocked pistol. "Stay where you are and throw down your gun, boy!"<p>

Jesse had little choice when another shadow emerged from the tree line. Great, these two again, "Let me set the record straight, he didn't come to his senses, I did. So, what do I owe the pleasure of your foul company?"

"Oh, our employer was pretty vexed by your previous actions."

"Meaning you two got another chance to redeem yourselves. Your employer must be a fool."

"Possibly, but we have our orders."

"I'm sure you do." Jesse muttered. In the next instance he felt pain explode behind his left ear as Randall pistol whipped him. He crumpled to the ground as his world went black.

"Tie him up good and tight. Toss him over the saddle. I'm not taking any chances with that one. It's time we concluded our business with Ms. Gaines."

* * *

><p>He knew he had been followed. The days he spent in Purgatory were about to prove their worth. He spied a familiar figure from his first night in this hell hole of a town. It was time to start asking questions.<p>

Again he grabbed her arm garnering her attention. "What the hell happened to you?"

"What's it of your concern?" After a full minute had passed she figured she wouldn't get an answer and obliged him with her own. "I stated an opinion when I should have remained quiet. Have you had a change of heart?"

He pulled a picture from his pocket. "I'm wondering if you've seen this woman."

"What is she to you? A former lover?"

"You could say that. Have you seen her?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"The day after your arrival."

"Did she do that to you?"

"Yes." The woman gingerly touched her bruised cheek.

"Tell me where I can find her."

She readily gave him the information he needed. What he learned was that Ella had taken up residence just on the other side of the border. Chris made sure he got a proper nights rest afore he made his journey.

* * *

><p>The next time Jesse woke he found himself in an unfamiliar room. His wrists were sore and raw telling him that they had been tied at some point in his journey to wherever he was now. The room in which he lay was bigger than the room at the boardinghouse and Larabee's cabin.<p>

He attempted to raise his head and quickly nixed the idea. Waves of pain and a moment of blurry vision encumbered his senses, making him blink several times to rid himself of the unwanted feelings. He inwardly cussed causing his head to hurt more.

As he resettled against the pillows he wondered if he was a guest or prisoner. Only time would tell he blatantly thought. He closed his eyes and once more fell into an exhausted sleep.

The second time he woke he was immediately aware that his environment had changed from his first analysis. Gone was the nice feather bed in which he previously lay, compared to the dusty, flea ridden thin mat that his body now rested upon. Slowly he raised his head a slight headache made its presence known. His vision wasn't as blurry, but his sight tried to take in as much as possible. He concluded he was in a barn.

The stale scent of manure and the musty dampness assailed his nostrils. However, a familiar whinny graced his ears. Rogue. The answering whinny caught him by surprise. Pony. Which no doubt meant that Chris had arrived. He'd bet money that was the reason he had been moved.

Her lookouts had managed to inform her that he was on his way. She had Randall move the kid to the barn and was reassured the boy was fine. A bump on the head and he would more than likely awake several hours later. The boy's presence would either be Chris' undoing or his moment of truth. Either way she would win.

Randall interrupted her thoughts. "Ma'am he has arrived."

Sure enough she heard him cantering along all the way up to the steps. Then the jingling of his spurs as his boots walked the length of the outer porch. Her heart accelerated, the anticipation of seeing his handsome face, and knowing he would soon be branded as hers forever.

Chris knocked upon the door, although every part of him wanted to break it down. He held steadfast against the urge. That peculiar sense of his was working on overtime keeping him abreast of the situation. The man known as Randall opened the door and allowed him entrance. Once inside, his gaze fell upon the back of a familiar figure.

Without turning she said, "I heard you were in these parts. Are you back for good?"

"Yes."

"I told you we belonged together."

Swallowing the rising bile he answered, "I was a fool." He stepped forward, wrapped his arms about her waist, and pulled her flush against him. "There's no one but you." He nuzzled his chin against her head.

Still she resisted the urge to turn around. "What about your six friends?"

"We've gone our separate ways."

"And the boy you adopted?"

"He's no son of mine." His voice held no emotion whatsoever.

She finally turned around to meet his green eyed gaze. "Are you ready to prove your love for me?"

"I'll do anything for you." He lowered his face to receive the quick kiss she bestowed upon his lips. "You are my life."

* * *

><p>Jesse hadn't realized he had fallen asleep again only that when he woke he immediately knew he was not alone. A man's voice pierced the silence. "Ms. Gaines requests your presence."<p>

"Imagine that." Jesse sat up slowly, praying the room wouldn't be spinning. The other man, however, didn't waste any time and roughly brought Jesse to his feet.

The kid swayed his balance not quite even. "Let's go. We don't want to keep Ms. Gaines' waiting."

No, we wouldn't want to do that Jesse thought to himself. The problem he now faced was walking. The man basically half dragged him to the house, since Jesse proved he could barely stand, let alone walk. Before they reached the door, Jesse asked, "So, what do I owe the honor of Ms. Gaines' presence? I'm sure the bitch doesn't need another hired gun."

The burly man pulled Jesse close and bluntly said, "Boys like you need a little lesson in respect." Without another word the man back handed Jesse hard, the result split the teen's lower lip in the process. "Consider that a warning." The bigger man growled into Jesse's ear. "You will show Ms. Gaines the respect she deserves or I'll give you more of the same."

* * *

><p>It took every ounce of restraint on Chris' part not to react to the sounds outside of that door. "What's your hired help doing? Does he need some assistance?"<p>

"Oh that won't be necessary. He's carrying out a favor I asked of him. Call it a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Randall, it's time." The door sprung open and another person was roughly shoved through the doorway.

There was no surprise on Chris' hardened features. Instead he simply said to Randall, "Looks like he gave you a rough time."

The other man replied, "Nothing that couldn't be corrected."

"What's he doing here?"

Simple and direct, Chris never disappointed her. "Consider it a test."

"A test, huh?" Chris pondered that notion. Then to Jesse he said, "Looks like you got yourself into more trouble, boy. Don't expect me to bail you out this time."

Jesse spat a mixture of blood and saliva onto Chris' boot. Then he traded a barbed insult back at the man he once called pa. "Don't need your help. Looks like your friends were right. You've sunk to a new level. Regular whores ain't good enough for you? Instead, you had to find yourself a rich one."

Ella smiled as Randall slapped a hard blow across Jesse's other cheek. She watched Chris, impressed that he didn't even flinch. Maybe, just maybe he had come to his senses.

Jesse, on the other hand thought, not only was his head going to explode, but his face as well. Son of a bitch that hurt, hell, he thought he might pass out. However, the next set of words left him seething.

"It seems your mouth still has a knack for attracting the wrong kind of attention."

Jesse rose to the bait. "Shut up!"

Chris wickedly chuckled, "Is that the best you got?"

"Go to hell!"

The answer Jesse received was unexpected. "You first," Chris pulled his gun and shot Jesse as Randall quickly got out of the way.

They watched as the teen's eyes went wide from the realization of the situation before dropping to his knees. He looked up with pure shock as Chris stepped closer and another shot followed the first dropping the kid to the floor.

Chris squatted down in front of the body, blocking the view from both Ella and her hired gun. Two bloodstains appeared upon the boy's shirt: one on his chest and the other near his stomach. The older man then stated, "Always thought you could take me, but I guess we know who the fastest gun is now." He looked up and met Randall's cold eyes. "Care to prove your worth?"

Randall didn't comment the lifeless body of the boy still held his gaze. Ella then spoke for him instead. "Why don't you and Chris dispose of the body? Then I would like both of you back here immediately."

Both men touched their hat brims and each of them grabbed one of Jesse's arms and dragged his body from the house.

"Where should we put him?" Randall asked Chris.

The man in black answered, "Why don't we drop him behind that stand of trees."

"Shouldn't we bury him?"

"Nah, let the buzzards and coyotes have him. He doesn't deserve any better."

The man felt chilled even before he responded. "I was wrong about you. You are a cold, cruel man. What did he do to you?"

Chris snarled, "None of your damn business. Keep asking questions and you may meet the same fate."

None too gently they dumped the body leaving it among the dirt and the weeds. Each man knew nature would be sure to do the rest.

The sun eventually set and the darkness covered the land. Shadowy figures soon came out of hiding and stealthily approached the body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Jesse. Jesse." A concerned look passed over the man's face. Again he tried rousing the boy by gently shaking him. "Jesse."

"Perhaps the plan didn't work?"

The tracker not wanting to believe that was even an option pointedly looked at the gambler. "Jesse, quit playing possum! Don't make me say it again!" The sharpness in Vin's voice gave him the desired result or something akin to it.

A muffled sound of laughter reached their ears. "Can't a kid catch a few winks?"

Jesse rolled over and immediately stopped laughing as his body couldn't quite suppress the aches and pains it had received during the day. He also saw the relief reflected on both Ezra's and Vin's faces.

However, in an instant Vin's eyes turned stormy. Jesse immediately saw his folly and tried to placate the former bounty hunter. "Vin, I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I couldn't help but remember what I had heard when Buck was in a similar situation.

Ezra hurriedly answered, "Be that as it may, you scared," He looked to his friend before continuing his reasoning, "at least ten years off of our young lives."

Vin was still a little put out by the kid's prank. "Yer lucky I ain't yer pa or I would be tempted to administer a few licks of my own."

"You'd have to wait your turn, someone beat you to it, Jesse, you alright?" Ezra began to notice even in the dim dark of night the bruising that shadowed Jesse's face.

"I'm fine." Even though he said it he knew he was far from it.

"Try again." Ezra cupped the boy's chin allowing Vin to get a closer look.

"Did Chris do this to you?"

"No, that jackass Randall gets the credit."

They helped Jesse to his feet, and Vin obliterated their tracks. Once they were well out of earshot and back at their camp Nathan checked on Jesse amid protest.

"Nathan, I'm fine."

"Sit tight and no mouthing off," Nathan succeeded with help from Josiah.

"How is he, Nathan?"

"He's got a sizable goose egg behind his left ear and his face is badly bruised."

Jesse abruptly jumped to his feet and shouted, "I'm fine." He then promptly swayed right into Josiah who was thankfully there ready to steady him.

"Are you sure about that?" Josiah repeated for Jesse's benefit.

"Of course he isn't. He's far from it."

Jesse continued to struggle, but found he was no match against Josiah's strong arms. "Don't make it worse, son. Chris will tan your backside if you don't do as you are told."

"Don't matter." Needless to say, Jesse stopped.

"Get some rest, kid. You're going to need it. Chris is going to need all the backup he can get."

* * *

><p>"Well now that was impressive." Ella purred into Chris' ear. "I am very proud of you. You are such a strong man."<p>

She had dismissed Randall earlier and continued to bask in front of the man she most certainly believed she loved. Truly this was their time to enjoy; no one could take that away from her. Or so she had thought. A slight disturbance interrupted her semi dream like state shortly followed by a couple of gunshots. The absence of the warmth she had felt moments ago snapped her back to the present. "Chris, what's happening?"

The arms that had held her no longer were snaked about her waist. A manly cry of pain, followed by a thud outside on the porch told her Randall was possibly no longer a part of her world. "Chris!" She fixed a pair of bewildered eyes upon her lover. "What are you doing?"

In his hand he held the pearl handled colt aimed directly at her chest. "What I should have done a long time ago."

A flicker of movement from the corner of his eye threw him momentarily off guard. Jesse. Shit. He was going to kill the kid if they lived through this.

Ella tracked the direction of Chris' eyes and in a matter of seconds she procured a small caliber pistol. A shout from Vin alerted Jesse to a new danger behind him. Damn! He had one chance and took it.

"Pa!" Jesse shouted as he dove to the floor evading a shot meant for him.

His timely shout alerted Chris to Ella's deadly intentions. A multitude of shots rang out and two women paid the ultimate price for their ambitious goals. Jesse, who lay upon the floor sagged in relief his head gently met the floorboards. Both Chris and Vin sighed as the others came to survey the aftermath.

"Where did she come from?" J.D. asked referring to Ms. Whitfield's presence.

"Saw her come from the tree line. I'm jus' grateful Jesse was with us. Looked as if she came from the direction of our camp," Vin stated.

Chris patted Vin's back as he said, "Glad you did, things could very well have gotten out of hand if you hadn't." He then went on over to where Jesse lay. "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

Chris looked to Nathan for confirmation. "He has a bump on the back of his head, although a few days in bed should have him feeling as good as he usually does."

"So, it's done."

"That it is. Your plan worked, although toward the end you took a big risk and I'm not going to let that slide." His son had the good sense to look away. Chris then added, "I'm damn proud of you, son.

"Josiah, help me get him to his feet." With the assistance from both men, Jesse was soon standing; even though he leaned heavily against the man he admired most.

* * *

><p>Several days later Chris and Jesse finally had their long awaited discussion. In all honesty, Jesse would rather have abstained from this particular talk indefinitely.<p>

Even though he was proud of his son, certain issues needed to be addressed. "Jesse, what were you thinking when you stepped into that cabin?"

"Your safety."

"My safety?" His pa's incredulous tone demanded a better explanation.

"Wanted to make sure you didn't freeze like you did the last time."

"Who told you that?"

"Don't matter. I just needed to be there."

"Your being there almost got both of us killed. First, you distracted me with your unexpected presence, giving that sick bitch the upper hand. Secondly, that Whitfield woman had you in her line of sight. You're lucky Vin spotted her and gave you warning."

He hated it when Chris brought things into perspective. Jesse shifted a bit, uncomfortable with the revelations.

"The only way this works is by following the plan which by the way was yours. Deviate away from it and it falls apart, can't always rely on luck."

"Yes sir." Here it comes Jesse thought.

"You already owe me for running away and I expect in the future you'll think on things before jumping in." Chris sighed. "This time the britches come down."

Horrified by his pa's request, Jesse reluctantly obeyed. What followed next had him promising Chris and himself to never step out of line again. It turned out to be a whole new painful ordeal and one Jesse did not want to repeat any time soon.

The next day his discomfort showed. He couldn't ride let alone sit without some sort of expression crossing his features.

"Yer pa came down on ya pretty hard, I see."

"No less than I deserved. Won't be vexing him any time soon I can guarantee that." Jesse said as he leaned against one of the wooden supports.

"I believe ya kid." Vin looked beyond Jesse's slouched form.

A voice behind the kid said. "Vin." Then to Jesse, "You done with your chores?"

"Yes sir."

"Ready for some supper?"

"Sure."

They walked toward the saloon, Jesse grateful that his pa was in no hurry. The slow ambling pace suited his present state. They came to a stop as they met Mrs. Travis.

"Hello Chris. Jesse."

"Mary."

"Mrs. Travis."

"Chris, the Judge sent this." She handed him a piece of paper.

He proceeded to read it. Great more trouble.

"Pa?"

"Since you can't ride, you'll be staying. I'll have Ezra stay as well. It'll be up to the two of ya to watch over things while we're gone. Come on, I need to tell the others."

In no time they were in the saloon. Jesse grimaced as he sat down at the familiar table. Buck sympathized as he watched the boy sit.

"What's the rush, stud?"

"The Judge needs us over at Pinyon Creek. Ezra, I want you to stay here with Jesse and keep watch over the town. The rest of us need to ride now."

"Watch your back." Chris also said to his son. "Take care and mind what Ezra says."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the others left town on orders from Judge Travis, leaving behind one teenager and the gambler. Today, the sky had turned cloudy, threatening the possibility of rain and something more. A low rumbling could be heard in the distance.<p>

"Seems we're in for a bit of inclement weather, I believe."

Jesse looked up and movement outside of town had him turning his head. Aw hell, what now.

Ezra saw the same thing and voiced his opinion loudly. "Why is it that when the cats are away the rats come out and play?" Several men on horseback rode into town. "We may need to keep an eye or two on them."

The men were dusty from the trail. Their furtive glances are what gave Ezra and Jesse cause to be wary. "There's no way we can take them they out gun us at least five to one."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

Jesse pinned the older man with a look of frustration. "It left after a certain man in black left his impression on my backside a few days ago or have you forgotten that little minor detail?"

"No, I haven't. In all due regards, your skills combined with mine may be all we need to handle this in exemplary fashion."

"Ezra in plain words this time," The exasperation showed so much like Chris' the gambler stumbled upon his next words until he remembered whom he was speaking with.

"All, all… I was saying…Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Never mind, just listen." He began to wonder if Jesse even realized how much he resembled Chris by action alone. It was damn unnerving. "We can do this by ourselves, because it is only us and we will prevail. But first, we may need some assistance. Be a good lad and make yourself useful, while I engage some of the townspeople."

"Ezra, what the hell…"

One look from the gambler told Jesse what he needed to do. He slipped into the saloon and hoped he could gain some insight as to why these men were here. Inez acknowledged Jesse's presence with a slight nod, although it looked as if he ignored her. He didn't want anyone to pay any attention to him.

A short while later, Ezra entered and sat at a familiar table and enticed a few of the men into a card game. Jesse moved to stand with the crowd his back to the bar. He had a clear view of the swinging doors and a somewhat unobstructed view of the saloon.

As the game went on, Ezra engaged the men in conversation. "What brings you boys to our quaint little town?"

"I reckon you can call it a stop along the way."

"Sounds like you have travelled quite a distance. How much further do you need to go?"

"As soon as we have all our supplies we'll continue our journey to Pinyon Creek. Some kin of ours is in need of some extra help." A few of the men chuckled like a private joke had been shared.

Ezra never batted an eye or looked at Jesse to confirm their suspicions about these men or their intended business. They both could feel it. Their small family was in danger. "Well, I wish you all the best and a safe journey. Give my regards to your kin."

The other man touched his hat brim. "Much obliged. I will do that."

Jesse watched as Ezra easily cajoled information from the man as he willingly lost a few games, yet won some as well. These men were on their way to the same place as his pa and the others had gone. Yet, he knew, without a doubt, their purpose was meant to hinder not help.

Once the men had left town, Ezra spoke with Mary before he and Jesse also left town following the trail of those same men.

"Shouldn't we be trying to warn the others?"

"No. The element of surprise is what we want. Their intentions were plainly stated. I have no desire to intercept them since the odds are against us."

"Oh sure now you get it."

"Oh I understood then and it is imperative that we do not lose sight of our goal."

Jesse agreed. The safety of their family counted on it. "Why did the Judge request their help? Chris never said."

"Why do you think I conversed with Mary? She knew the contents of that telegraph."

"Are you going to tell me or do I need to guess?"

"Son, you need to promise me that you won't go gallivanting off after I tell you."

"Is it that bad?"

"They were brought in to keep the peace. A few men are to be hanged and the Judge wanted to make sure nobody interfered."

"Those men are going to try and set them free. I got it."

"No not quite."

"What did I miss?"

"Those men were sent to kill the Judge, the peacekeepers and the other men. No witnesses."

"What?" The urge to ride almost overwhelmed him. However, his pa's most recent reminder made him stay put. "So what's the plan?"

Ezra smiled. "Here is what we are going to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

WARNING: Some chapters may contain disciplinary action toward a teenager. If you don't like, by all means don't read.

Remember folks this is a work of fiction. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 12**

As they rode hard Jesse mulled over Ezra's grand scheme of things. He wasn't sure they could convincingly pull this off, but then again he'd do anything to keep everyone safe. Completely lost in thought he barely registered the question Ezra directed at him.

His confused expression almost had Ezra rethinking his plan. "I said are you ready?"

Jesse replied, "I'm ready."

"Good, because we are almost there," the gambler prayed they would arrive in time.

The boy riding next to him muttered, "As long as we are not too late."

"We're not that far behind." No sooner had the words left Ezra's mouth is when they both heard the sounds of a gunfight already in progress.

"Ezra!" The boy's eyes widened with concern and looked as if he would bolt.

With reflexes born of a card sharp, Ezra restrained Jesse by grabbing an arm. "Slow down son remember we are the element of surprise."

Grim faced Jesse fought the urge to ride into the fray and stuck with the plan. They dismounted and slowly crept toward the action in progress. Ezra peeked around the corner sizing up the situation.

"Well this certainly is a first."

"What do you mean by that?" The itch to start shooting at anything that moved was almost to the point of unbearable; however he fought it.

"We're losing."

Both Ezra and Jesse were shocked by the sheer number of guns against their family and the Judge. Ezra then reminded him, "You know what to do." With barely an acknowledgement Jesse scurried off to find some higher ground, while Ezra smiled as he went to offer his assistance in the only feasible way possible.

* * *

><p>"Chris we may have to do something we don't like doing."<p>

"From the looks of them, surrender ain't an option."

"Well holed up here ain't one either."

"What I don't understand is since the prisoners are dead why are they still here?"

"The rest of us are liabilities."

"Lia what?"

"J.D. we are the liabilities…witnesses…"

Dawning realization finally took hold. "Oh."

"I know we've been in tighter situations than this, but I don't think we can take them all. Especially since the Judge and Buck are wounded."

The odds were against them. Chris looked to each of his men, "I reckon there's only one way out of this."

"We're with you all the way."

* * *

><p>Ezra surmised that his friends were surrounded and it was up to Jesse and him to tip the scales back in their favor. It hadn't been easy, but he managed to get on the other side of the street and discreetly took out a few along the way. Lady luck smiled down upon him. The only thing left to do now was to wait and fervently prayed Jesse did the same. Inwardly he thought, hurry Mr. Larabee.<p>

At precisely the same time Chris' stance changed. "Something the matter cowboy?"

"Not sure." Their leader cautiously checked the area. The outlaw gang held their position; however Chris felt a shift in the air. The problem was he didn't know whether or not it was in their favor. "There's a change on the wind."

As soon as Chris voiced it they all felt it. "I think it's time we ended this." The rest agreed. "Buck, you and the Judge stay put. I don't want any further harm coming to either of you.

"Nathan, stay close to them. J.D., Vin, Josiah and I we'll do the best we can." Chris had been about to say more, but even he wasn't sure if any of them would make it back home. They came out with guns a blazing.

That was the signal they had been waiting on. Ezra took aim and helped where he could. His efforts did not go unnoticed. Both sides were feeling it.

Jesse's bird eye view from the rooftop gave him an extreme advantage. He picked off the bad guys one by one. Vin took cover after a timely shout of warning from Chris. He stayed down and saw someone with a gun look to the rooftop then entered the building. He didn't wait long as he yelled, "Cover me!" The boys kept the others busy as he took off running to assist whoever was on the rooftop.

The intensity of the gunfight kept Jesse busy. He barely registered the outer door banging open, but he did manage to hear Vin's shout, "Jesse behind ya!"

He had been lying flat on his belly when he heard Vin's yell. Jesse rolled quickly to the left as a bullet struck the ground inches from his body. Crap!

Vin's eyes widened as the man launched himself at Jesse. The kid reacted instinctually by placing his rifle between himself and the burly man. Both the kid and the outlaw had their hands on the rifle. Jesse fought hard keeping it from being ripped from his hands.

The outlaw tried time and time again to wrench it away from this mere stripling of a boy but every time he yanked the kid held his ground. Vin aimed shooting the outlaw in the back of his calf and Jesse sent the man flying over him. The kid lay panting upon the rooftop.

A helpful hand was extended to him and Jesse gratefully accepted it. The tracker pulled him up. "Let's go help the others."

* * *

><p>Buck may have had a wounded arm, but it wasn't his shooting arm. He had someone in his sights and swore loudly when recognition dawned on him. The other man released a whoosh of breath.<p>

"Damn Ezra, I almost shot you."

"That would have been erroneous."

* * *

><p>Vin and Jesse rounded the corner of the next building and came to a halt. "Looks like yer pa could use some help. Stay with me Jesse."<p>

Another shout brought both of their head's up. "On your right!"

In a matter of seconds Vin's mare's leg discharged extinguishing another man's life. One by one the outlaws fell until the last of them surrendered. There were fewer than when they had started, since the majority now littered the street.

Nathan had doctored Buck and the judge as best he could until they got them back to town. J.D. hovered around Buck assisting where he could. Josiah and Ezra approached the others.

Chris finally asked, "When did you arrive?"

"Not too long after them. We figured you boys could use a few extra hands seeing how they let it slip where they were bound and well we, of course, took advantage of it."

"I wasn't sure we'd make it out alive."

"Glad we were of assistance." Ezra touched his hat brim.

Chris then focused in on Jesse's current state of being. "You alright?"

"He's better than ya think had a slight bit of a dusting on the hotel rooftop."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>On the trail ride home Chris rode along side of Ezra. He needed to express his feelings concerning his son. "Ezra."<p>

"Yes Mr. Larabee."

"Thanks for looking after Jesse and the sound advice."

"I see he's mentioned our little chat."

"You have helped him in the right direction."

Not feigning much indifference the gambler then said, "Perhaps, but it is you he looks to for guidance and approval. The rest of us well let's just say we're the added support."

* * *

><p>Once they reached town both the Judge and Buck were taken to Nathan's clinic. Buck was re-bandaged and allowed to leave. The Judge on the other hand chose to stay the night while Mary and Billy kept him company.<p>

The afternoon sped by quickly or so it seemed to a certain young boy whose aches and pains finally caught up to him. He and Chris joined the others for an early repast. Vin could see the concern in Chris' eyes whenever he chanced a glance at his son.

At about the same moment Jesse excused himself from the men and left without saying too much to anyone. "Sure looks tired, probably best he gets some rest."

The concern in Chris' eyes never wavered, yet he didn't follow. He respected his son's privacy to a degree and he was glad the boy knew when to get some rest. He'd check on him later. By the time he called it a night Jesse had been asleep for nearly four hours when Chris crept into their room.

He bent to pick up a few of the boy's clothing that had been haphazardly left upon the floor. This wasn't the first time, but Chris was sure going to make a point of it. As he got closer to his son's sleeping form he noticed Jesse had not taken off his boots. The only time his son would leave those boots on if he were in some kind of pain. Chris decided to add that to the growing list forming in his head.

After he tugged off Jesse's boots and socks he covered him with a blanket. Other than a slight moan the kid didn't move oblivious to all that had occurred. Chris slowly shook his head, got ready for bed himself, and thought there would be time tomorrow to discuss everything. He finally drifted off to sleep.

Jesse woke long before his father, which proved to be a good thing. Because all those aches and pains from the other day were worse than yesterday. Seeing that his boots were off he figured Chris would confront him soon and he just wasn't quite up to that sort of confrontation yet. He struggled with the task of putting his boots on and quietly slipped out of the room. Determination factored into his plan along with a nice hot bath and breakfast if he could manage that. He'd also see Nathan to show Chris that he could do things on his own.

The bath proved to work wonders on his sore muscles, but the bruising near his ribs seemed to stand out even more. Damn! He couldn't put it off any more and set off to find Nathan. In the meantime Chris woke refreshed from a decent nights worth of sleep and rolled over coming to the realization that Jesse was no longer in the room. Maybe he had been wrong and the kid was fine.

He sat upon the bed for quite some time contemplating why he had such trust issues with the kid. In the beginning he knew the kid didn't trust him either, yet as time went on they did form some sort of bond, and it was this that Chris relied on. Something didn't sit right and he needed to find the answer to it.

Jesse knocked on Nathan's door, and was a bit startled when Mrs. Travis answered it. "Well hello Jesse."

"Hello Mrs. Travis. How's the Judge?"

"The Judge is fine. Are you looking for Nathan?"

"Yes ma'am."

"He'll be back in a few minutes. Had to pick up some supplies from Mrs. Potter," She paused a bit and truly gave Jesse the once over. "Are you okay?" Not seeing Chris with him she then inquired. "Is it Chris?"

"No, he's fine."

"Come on in. Why don't you sit over there in Nathan's chair?" She pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed in relief.

"Mama you're embarrassing him." Billy chided as Jesse's face flushed red.

"Mary, I doubt he has a fever. I suspect he's a bit sore from the other day. Is that it?" The Judge could see the way in which Jesse moved and sat.

"Yes sir."

"Does Chris know?"

Jesse's eyes adverted away from the Judge. The floor suddenly held all his attention.

"Jesse, he needs to know. Call it a father's prerogative. Let him look after you." The Judge softly said. "You two have come so far."

"Billy let's go see if we can find Nathan."

"But I want to stay." Billy whined.

"I'll let you get a piece of penny candy." She watched her son's eyes light up with merriment.

"What about Jesse?"

"You can pick a piece for him too."

"We'll be right back Jesse. See ya in a bit Grandpa!" Billy waved to them both as they left the Judge and Jesse to their discussion.

"She's right clever isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes sir." Jesse kept his head down when he added, "I'm not good at this."

"You're just a little rusty, but you know you can do this. You need him as much as he needs you. I know for a fact you don't want to intentionally hurt him, yet some of your recent actions have. It's all a part of growing into a man. And he knows all this, because he's gone through it. Give him the chance to raise a son."

The Judge's words found their mark. Jesse couldn't disagree with any of it. "I'll keep trying. Thanks Judge."

"Remember he's proud of you and always will be." Once the Judge had finished speaking Nathan came in.

"Mary said you needed some help."

"Yeah I need you to take a look at some bruises I got."

"Are you able to undo your shirt?"

"I can do that, but I can't shuck it off without a bit of pain. Plus I have trouble getting my boots on and off."

"Does Chris know?"

"No, but I think he suspects."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he thought stubborn kid. They all heard the boots followed by the sound of spurs coming up the stairs as Chris opened the door.

"Nathan, Mary said Jesse…"

Jesse's eyes met Chris' as Nathan spoke, "Chris you're just in time to help me get his shirt off."

As soon as they accomplished that Nathan was able to see the bruises. "How much does it hurt?"

Chris stood by his son saying nothing else waiting for Nathan to be done with his examination. "It's not as bad as when my ribs were busted the last time."

"Good." He proceeded to poke and prod some more. Jesse winced a few times. "I think they're just bruised, but you need to take it easy which means you shouldn't be riding any time soon."

"Got it. I guess I'm grounded from patrols."

"Not grounded, laid up for a bit." Chris softly said. He looked to the Judge and saw him nod in approval. "Anything you want him to take in the meantime?"

"Make sure he drinks the tea at least three times a day."

"Ah Nathan!"

"Jess, you want to get better?"

"I know but it tastes like…"

"Jesse." Chris warned his son although anyone who wasn't blind could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Fine. Thanks Nathan. Pa I'm tired."

"Come on you need your rest."

As soon as they were gone Nathan said, "It's about time."

"That it is." The Judge agreed.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: Hopefully y'all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your words of encouragement and insight kept me going. Thanks again!


End file.
